Pokemon Sun & Moon Anime: GameFAQS Edition (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: A version of the Pokemon Sun & Moon Anime that is a lot crazier, makes less sense, and overall a lot more hilarious than the original, made by GameFAQS users. Arcs Completed: 4/15, Movies Completed: 1/8, Episodes Completed: 60/300
1. Intro

**Hello, this story is based on something me and some of my GameFAQS friends did a couple months ago. We decided to make our own version of the Pokemon Sun & Moon Anime, and we ended up making over 300 episodes. Now what I'm doing here is I'm making a novelized version of it. Now it isn't supposed to be that serious, just mainly comedy. There will be some crossover elements as well.**

 **I started writing this a while back but got bored with it, and now I feel like starting it back up again. Now I will warn you, this can get pretty crazy. Some of the GameFAQS episodes were omitted because they ended with "lol everybody dies the end" or didn't make sense in the canon of this series.**

 **This will have 300 Episodes, and 8 Movies. I already have a couple Episodes typed up from a while ago, so I'll go ahead and post those. The original GameFAQS topic is called: Create-Your-Own Sun & Moon Anime!**

 **And here is what the first Arc out of 15 will be called:**

 **The Relatively Normal Arc - 19 Episodes**

 **Oh, and please review!**


	2. 1: Welcome To Alola!

Chapter 1: Welcome To Alola!

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu**

Ash and his Pikachu sat on the plane that was heading to Alola, the new region. After the Kalos crisis, what better way to relax than go on an Island Region?

Little did they know, things were going to get VERY hectic. (lolforeshadowing)

"Man, I'm excited to see all of the new Pokémon, aren't you, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu answered.

"And I know I'm going to win the Pokémon League this time." Ash added.

After the plane landed, the two went into town and were amazed at all of the new Pokémon that they saw.

"Wow, Pikachu! Look at all of the new Pokémon!" Ash beamed.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Team Rocket they are watching Ash and Pikachu from a bush)

"We have to get that Pikachu this time." Jessie stated.

"Indeed, we must." Meowth added.

James was about to add his thoughts, but he noticed something behind him. The others also turned around, and they saw a Mimikyu.

"What's that?" James asked.

"It looks like Pikachu…" Jessie stated.

"But it's not." Meowth finished.

"Hey, I know!" James said, snapping his fingers. "We'll swap out the twerp's Pikachu for this Pokémon, and he's so stupid he'll never know the difference!"

"That's a great idea!" Jessie agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Meowth said.

They grabbed the Mimikyu and headed off.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ash)

Ash was still looking at Pokémon with Pikachu on his shoulder when James (in a disguise) ran up to him.

"Look, a distraction!" James yelled, pointing behind Ash.

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking behind him. He didn't notice that Pikachu got swapped out for Mimikyu.

When Ash turned back around, whoever was there was gone. "That was weird." He commented. "Oh well. Let's try to find the professor, Pikachu!" He said to the Pokémon he thought was Pikachu.

"Mimi?" The Mimikyu said, confused.

With the Mimikyu on his shoulder, Ash began to run to the Professor's Laboratory. Will he ever notice that the Pokémon on his shoulder is not Pikachu? What exciting adventures will he have in Alola? To be continued!


	3. 2: The Happy Hau

Chapter 2: The Happy Hau

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu**

Ash finds Professor Kukui's Lab, he introduced himself to Kukui, Lillie, and Hala.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced. (he STILL hasn't figured it out)

 _"_ _Pikachu doesn't look right, ah whatever."_ Lillie thought.

"Nice to meet you Ash." Kukui said. "I'm professor Kukui, and these people are Lillie and Hala."

"Hello Ash, I'm the one who gives the trainers their starter Pokémon." Hala said.

"And I'm a girl." Lillie said.

"Nice to meet you, Kukui, Lillie, and Hala." Ash stated. Before they could get in a conversation Ash left the place for no reason.

A trainer named Hau noticed Ash and walked up to him.

"Hey, wanna battle? I just got my first Pokémon from Hala, and I wanna test him out!" Hau asked.

"Sure." Ash simply responded.

* * *

Ash and Hau got on a conveniently placed battlefield and got on opposite sides of it.

"Ok Popplio, I choose you!" Hau yelled. He threw a Pokeball and the water type Popplio appeared out of it.

"Ok Pikachu, let's do this." Ash said to Mimikyu.

Even though Mimikyu knew that this was a battle, he was slightly confused and hopped off of Ash's shoulder and walked onto the battlefield.

"Ready to begin?" Ash asked.

Hau nodded.

"Popplio, use Water Gun!" Hau yelled.

Popplio fired a get of water at Mimikyu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Since Mimikyu was Ghost/Fairy he didn't know Thunderbolt. He noticed the jet of water rushing toward him and tried to dodge but got hit and was knocked backwards. Mimikyu was KOed because it was only Lv 2 and the Water Gun was a Critical Hit.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, running up to Mimikyu. "Are you okay?" Mimikyu nodded.

"Good job Popplio, return." Hau said, returning Popplio to his Pokeball. He then walked up to Ash.

"That was a good battle, Ash." Hau said as Ash stood up.

"Yes it was." Ash said as Mimikyu appeared fine and hopped on his shoulder. "Wanna be traveling partners?"

"Sure." Hau responded.

Ash and Hau started walking to the next town.

* * *

Lillie realized what Ash's Pikachu really was and ran out of the lab and followed him to tell him. Will she get to him in time? And where have Team Rocket taken Pikachu? Find out next time, as the journey continues!


	4. 3: The Truth Revealed!

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu**

As Ash and Hau got to the next town, and Lillie caught up to them.

"Guys, wait!" Lillie shouted.

Ash and Hau looked behind them to see a very worried Lillie running up to them.

"What is it Lillie?" Ash asked.

"That's not a Pikachu! That's a Mimikyu!" Lillie said pointing to the Mimikyu on Ash's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ash asked. He then realized who took Pikachu. "Oh no! That Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Hau asked.

"Team Rocket has been trying to capture my Pikachu for 20 years now." Ash said.

"20 years? But aren't you 10?" Lillie asked.

"Come on, if we hurry we can find them before it's too late!" Ash said, completely ignoring the question.

They started running in a random direction, and they found Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon flying away in the distance.

"Oh no! Come on guys, we have to get back to Kanto!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"3 Plane Tickets to Kanto cost $8360153429." The airport employee said.

Ash and co were now at the Alola airport.

"What? Why is it so expensive?" Hau asked.

"Because it is. Now are you gonna get a ticket or what?" The employee demanded.

"I think we're going to leave." Lillie said.

* * *

Ash and co were now back at the town they were in.

"Well I guess Mimikyu is fine for now until we get $8360153429." Ash said.

Nobody noticed it, but Mimikyu started crying tears of joy.

 _"_ _This guy's an idiot, but I may as well tag along for now."_ Lillie asked.

So Ash, Lillie, and Hau decided to head to the local gym, as the journey continues!


	5. 4: Surfs Up, Cousin!

Chapter 4: Surfs Up, Cousin!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu**

As the group is walking around, they find a beach where you can make money by throwing Pyukumuku into the water.

"Hey, let's try to make enough money to get a plane ticket to Kanto!" Ash said.

"We?" Hau asked.

"Yeah, come help me!" Ash yelled.

"Okay, geez." Lillie said.

After an hour's work, they only make $0.14.

"This is never going to work." Ash said.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Hau asked.

Ash and Lillie looked over, and they saw a man that looked like Professor Oak boogey boarding. They walked up to him.

"Professor Oak? Did you get a tan?" Ash stupidly asked.

 _"_ _Man what an idiot."_ Lillie thought.

"Huh, oh you must think I'm the Professor Oak, but you're wrong." The Oak lookalike said. "I'm actually his brother, Samson Oak."

"Samson?" Ash stupidly wondered out loud.

"Samuel Oak had told me so much about you Ash, and how are you liking your new father?" Samson asked.

Ash is confused so he simply walked away, with Lillie and Hau following him.

* * *

A little later, Ash gets hit on by a bunch of girls. He ignores them as if they were invisible, and the girls are so shocked they take off like a rocket into the sky. Ash takes a Pykumuku for himself and catches it.

* * *

Ash and co begin to walk away from the beach, and they see Samson Oak running up to them.

"Ash, I would like you to have a Pokémon." Samson says.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Follow me to my lab." Samson said.

"Okay." Ash said.

Ash the group follows Samson to his lab, the journey continues!


	6. 5: The Gang Fucks Shit Up

Chapter 5: The Gang Fucks Shit Up

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku**

When they got to the lab, they saw Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena waiting for Ash. Somehow they have double D knockers, are 18, and they are in love with Ash.

"What the fuck." Ash said.

"I love Ash the most." Misty said.

"No I do." May said.

"No I DO!" Dawn yelled.

"I DO!" Iris yelled.

"NO I DO!" Serena yelled.

Eventually it turned into an argument of who loves Ash the most.

 _"_ _I wonder how Pikachu is doing."_ Ash thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, their balloon randomly popped, and they are stranded at sea.

"I'm tired." Jessie complained.

"I'm thirsty." Meowth complained.

"I'm hungry." James complained.

He looked at Pikachu in the cage and he got an idea… as the journey continues!


	7. 6: Grand Theft Pikipek

Chapter 6: Grand Theft Pikipek

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku**

After what happened in the lab, Ash, Hau, and Lille found some watermelons that they decided to take.

"These watermelons sure look good!" Hau said.

"I'll say." Lillie agreed.

The three began to eat watermelons, not eating the seeds for obvious reasons. They looked up and they see a Pikipek swooping in and eating the seeds of the watermelon.

"Aw, that's cute." Ash said.

He immediately regretted that as the Pikipek used Bullet Seed at them, and they screamed and shielded themselves.

Then Ash got a brilliant idea.

"I can rob people with this Pikipek and get enough money to go back to Kanto!" Ash said.

Lillie tried to interrupt. "Ash, I don't think-"

But Ash already grabbed the Pikipek, and held it like a gun.

That night, he shot people with the Pikipek's Bullet Seed. He shot around 20 people with it, and threatened that he would kill them if they didn't hand over their money to him.

Not wanting to be killed, every person that Ash threatened gave him all of their money.

The next morning, Ash counted the money he had. All he got from last night was 20 dollars and a condom. Nowhere near enough to get a plane ticket to Kanto. He decided to give up.

"I may as well capture the Pikipek." Ash says as he captures the Pikipek.

Soon, he meets back up with Hau and Lillie, and they continue their journey, unaware of what he did last night.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Farla: Oh my gosh, not everybody's going to be the perfect writer like you. I'm not following all of these 'rules' you have. This story is not entirely serious, so I can do whatever I want. And I'm not going to alter EVERY Chapter of my story just to fit your "no author notes as a chapter lol' rule. About 1000 other people do it, and I don't see them getting banned.**


	8. 7: Praying To God

Chapter 7: Praying To God

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

Ash and co were walking down the street, when Ash realized that he missed Pikachu a lot. There was only one thing he could do.

Pray to Arceus.

Ash got in a praying position.

"What are you doing?" Hau asked, confused.

"I'm praying to Arceus idiot." Ash answered.

 _"_ _Arceus please let me get Pikachu back."_ Ash prayed.

 _"_ _You can only save Pikachu once your heart is pure."_ Arceus responded.

Ash became confused. "What?" He stopped praying and got back up.

"What was that about?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know." Ash responded.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, they are trying to resist the temptation to eat Pikachu, when an Alolan Meowth climbs onto to the popped balloon.

Meowth falls in love with the (female) Alolan Meowth instantly.

"Wanna get married?" Meowth asked. The Alolan Meowth meowed back, Meowth understanding what she said.

And she said yes.

"I think we just saw marriage at first site." James commented.

"I think so too. Are we going to eat Pikachu?" Jessie said.

Will Jessie actually eat Pikachu? How will Meowth and Alolan Meowth's relationship turn out? And will Ash ever get a Gym Badge? Find out, as the journey continues!

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Thank you, and I wasn't even the one who made that episode. In fact, I didn't even start making episodes until the 3rd Arc, so we'll get there when we get there.**


	9. 8: Single White Female

Chapter 8: Single White Female

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

With Serena, she realizes that if she wants to stand above the other girls, she needs the obligatory cute starter Pokémon so she can train it. But wait.

She sees Hau eating lunch with his Popplio.

"Shit!" She says. Someone already has the cute starter! She'll have to settle for something else.

She manages to sneak into the lab while no one is looking, and grab the other two Pokeballs, thinking they are the other two starters.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dawn and May, they've formed an alliance to win Ash's heart by presenting him with both as a prize. They snickered at the fact that they replaced the starters in the lab with a Trubbish and a Vanilish a couple hours ago.

Iris looks at them from afar in disgust.

"What children!" She exclaims. "Ash needs a proper, mature woman."

She reaches into her closet and pulls out a teacher's uniform.

It was a low cut blouse that was just a few sizes too small, and a mini skirt, complete with a pair of 8 inch heels.

Misty sees this from afar and whimpers to herself.

" _Will my conservative schoolgirl gimmick work? Or should I pretend to hate Ash for him to fall for me?"_ She wondered in her head.

She looked into a mirror.

"Satoshi-Kun… You baka." She said with a blush.


	10. 9: A New Challenger Enters The Ring!

Chapter 9: A New Challenger Enters The Ring!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

With all of the other girls falling in love with Ash, Lillie couldn't help but fall in love with him also. She didn't want to be yet another unrequited Ash love story, but she can't ignore the feeling in her heart.

 _"_ _What do I do?"_ She thought to herself.

Hau finds himself in love with Lillie, but he's afraid to confess his love. He then decides to confess that night.

That night, he goes over to Lillie, but he sees her taking photos of Ash while he's asleep. She then practices kissing Ash with the photo.

Hau cries himself to sleep.

The next day, Ash is oblivious that there are 6 people that want to get in his pants. He continues his journey with his companions.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it's a pretty short Chapter, but oh well. Please review! I will respond to any review!**


	11. 10: Murder The Hypotenuse

Chapter 10: Murder The Hypotenuse

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

"I need to kill Ash if I want to ever get into Lillie's pants." Hau whispers to himself.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Hau said.

 _"_ _But I can't kill Ash because of his harem. God damn it…"_ He thinks to himself.

A little while later while everyone is eating lunch, he gets an idea.

"I'm gonna create an OU team to kill Ash!" Hau said.

"What was that?" Lillie asked.

"Nothing." Hau quickly responds.

He goes onto Smogon to see what local Pokémon and move sets and natures would help him annihilate everyone in his path. When he got onto Smogon, he realized something.

"Shit!" Hau smacks himself on the forehead. The neckbeards that run Smogon haven't added Alolan Pokémon yet. He calls the owner of Smogon to complain.

 _"_ _Who is this?"_ The owner asked.

"WHERE ARE THE ALOLAN POKÉMON ON SMOGON?! I NEED THEM!" Hau shrieked.

 _"_ _Sorry. Haven't added them yet. Come back later."_ The owner of Smogon hung up.

"Fuck." Hau said.

He resigns himself to waiting until the neckbeards who run Smogon can give him the best possible team.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, Jessie begins to have "cravings", and not the hunger kind.

When she looks at James, she has a twinkle in her eye… She has the same twinkle when looking at Wobbuffet…

Who will she choose? Find out, as the journey continues!


	12. 11: Ash Loses Again

Chapter 11: Ash Loses Again

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

Later, Ash, Lillie, and Hau come across a building.

"What is this building?" Ash asked the owner.

"In this building are many simulation machines. These machines will determine whether you will win the Pokémon League or not." The owner answered.

"All right! That sounds awesome!" Ash said.

They went into the building and Ash tried out the Pokémon League Simulator. Hau and Lillie didn't feel like trying it.

Ash lost in 0.60425602560 seconds.

* * *

Ash started to contemplate doing drugs when Professer Oak started to talk to him via telekinesis.

 _"_ _Ash, you are destined to be a loser. Why don't meet with my cousin Samson to train to be on the show 'The Biggest Loser'?"_ Oak asked.

 _"_ _Sure I'd like to do that."_ Ash responded. He turned to his friends. "Come on guys, we have to be on the show 'The Biggest Loser'!"

"I'm not going on a show called that." Both Hau and Lillie said.

"Well least come with me!" Ash said.

"Fine." Hau and Lillie said. They followed him to where 'The Biggest Loser' was taking place.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying it.**

 **catspats31: Except that for the style of this story, there will be an Author Note chapter between every Arc, so that won't work out.**


	13. 12: The Sad Fate Of Team Rocket

Chapter 12: The Sad Fate Of Team Rocket

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

Later, they had gotten to where 'The Biggest Loser' was taking place. Of course, only Ash was on the show.

Then, Lillie realized something. The only way that she can get ahead of the other girls would be to rescue Pikachu from Team Rocket.

"Come on Hau, while Ash is on that show, we're going to rescue Pikachu!" Lillie said.

"But we don't know where they are." Hau said.

"Shit. I guess we'll have to just investigate." Lillie responded.

So after 10 seconds of investigating, they find a fisherman.

"Do you know where Team Rocket is?" Hau asked.

"I actually did see them get lost at sea in that direction." This fisherman pointed in the direction of Team Rocket's balloon.

"Thanks." Lillie said. She and Hau stole the fisherman's boat, and then made their way to Team Rocket's balloon.

When they reached the balloon, they found utter chaos.

Meowth's girlfriend, Alolan Meowth is stressed out about the wedding, and she's pulling all of her fur out.

Meowth is trying to eat Pikachu, who is running on top of the popped Meowth balloon for safety.

James is beating up Wobuffet for taking his girl.

It was a very strange sight to take in.

"Pikachu! Over here, we're here to save you." Hau whisper-shouted.

Pikachu noticed them and jumped into the boat, away from the howling Meowth. They rode away, the three of them scarred for life.


	14. 13: What The Literal Fuck

Chapter 13: What The Literal Fuck

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

On the way back, Hau realizes that he has to confess his love to Lillie soon, or else when she returns Pikachu to Ash, he will fall for her.

He decides that now is the perfect time.

"I love you, Lillie!" He all but shouted.

"You really do?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, I really do! I love you with all of my heart!" Hau responded.

"Well, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but it wouldn't work out because I'm actually UB-01." Lillie casually responded.

"WHAT?!" Hau questioned.

"Bye! My people need me." Lillie said. She transformed into the huge jellyfish that was UB-01 and flew off.

Hau was staring in awe. "What the literal fuck just happened." He said out loud.

Pikachu shook his head.

* * *

Finally, Hau was back on land, and he and Pikachu rushed toward Ash, who had finished with filming an episode of 'The Biggest Loser'.

"Hey, Hau! Huh? Where's Lillie?" Ash asked.

"Uh… hey, I got your Pikachu back!" Hau avoided the questioned.

"Pikachu! You're finally back!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped onto the shoulder that Mimikyu wasn't on.

So Ash has Pikachu back… as the journey continues!

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **SkittleBoxx: I'm glad you enjoy the story! And I've considered combining the two Chapters but I'm not to sure right now.**

* * *

 **Also, to whoever the jackass was that put this story on a "REPORTABLE OFFENSE" community, please remove it off that community.**


	15. 14: The Competition Intensifies!

Chapter 14: The Competition Intensifies

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

"I just realized something." Ash said. "Since Lillie is gone, we have to get a new main female character."

"Shit, that's right. But where can we find one?" Hau asked.

Ash shrugged. Then, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena all suddenly ran up to them.

"I WANT TO BE THE MAIN FEMALE CHARACTER!" All 5 of them shouted at once.

"But the rules say there can only be one main female character." Ash said.

"Then we will have a battle to the death." Serena said. In fact, she seemed really eager about it.

"Ok then, that's fine." Hau said.

"Well, **may** the best girl win." May said.

A little later, the fight was about to start. They had to battle it out with their fists, teeth, and some knifes from the local IKEA.

"Let the battle begin!" Some random announcer said.

Without hesitating, Serena stabbed Misty, killing the Gym Leader instantly. She did the same to the other girls, clearly showing that she was the one who was meant for Ash.

Pikachu and Mimikyu covered their eyes at the sight, and Ash and Hau were horrified at how quickly Serena had killed them all.

"So, I'm the new female character, right?" Serena sweetly asked.

"Well, there are no other female characters…" Ash said.

"And the feminists would have our heads if there were no female character…" Hau continued.

"So yeah, you're back as the female character." Ash said.

"All right!" Serena cheered.

As they went back to 'The Biggest Loser', no one noticed that the other four girls were somehow revived. (?)

* * *

Team Rocket thought that all hope was lost, until they saw a fisherman in a boat come toward them.

"We're saved!" James cheered.

"Are you people all right?" The fisherman asked.

"We've been stuck out at sea for days!" Jessie cried out.

"Come on my boat, I'll take you back to land." The fisherman said. Team Rocket got on the boat, and they headed back to shore.

On the way back, however, Jessie, James, and Meowth realized that they don't work that well as a team anymore.

A few hours later, they said their goodbyes.

"My girlfriend and I are going to get ready for weddin' soon." Meowth said.

"Wobuffet and I are going to have our wedding soon in Kalos." Jessie said. (Since when did they start dating?)

"And I'm going to join Team Skull." James said.

They then parted ways, as the journey continues!

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yeah, I have noticed that there have been a lot of trolls.**


	16. 15: I Dream Of Jillian

Chapter 15: I Dream Of Jillian

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

While on 'The Biggest Loser', Ash realized that he had a crush on Jillian Micheals, and he tried to get her to notice him, to no avail.

After a recording session, Ash walked up to her.

"Hi, Jillian, I'm Ash." Ash said.

"Oh, hey, Ash. I wanted to tell you that I'm actually lesbian." Jillian said.

Instantly Ash no longer had a crush on her and walked away.

* * *

Somehow, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris somehow realized that Ash had a crush on Jillian earlier, so they start to get jealous.

They decide to get their revenge by flirting with Bob Harper.

Misty walked up to Bob Harper. "Heyyyyyyy, Bob." She said in a sexual way.

"Hey random girl. I just wanted to tell you that I'm gay." Bob Harper said.

Misty and the other 3 were so disgusted they walked away.

Ash, Hau, and Serena decided to randomly quit being on 'The Biggest Loser' and finally resumed their journey through Alola.

Also they had to look for UB-01 because reasons lol

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yandere indeed.**


	17. 16: Aether Foundation

Chapter 16: Aether Foundation

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

* * *

While searching for UB-01, Ash, Hau, and Serena arrive at the Aether Foundation, only the sign on the building said "evil foundation' but with "totally not" written above it in marker.

When they entered the building, an employee there walked up to them.

"Hello, I just wanted to tell you that what we are doing is totally not evil in any way." The employee said.

"Ok." Ash responded.

Several more employees walked up to them, telling them that nothing the foundation was doing was evil, and responding with "ok".

Several employees later, the trio arrives in Lusamine's office.

"Hello, fellow Pokémon Trainers. I'm Lusamine, the Leader of the Aether Foundation. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Hau and Serena." Ash said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you three." Lusamine said. "Here at the Aether Foundation, we want to make sure that any and all Pokémon are protected from harm, and what we're doing is totally not evil. We want to stop those evil teams, such as Team Rocket and Team Skull. By the way, what we're doing is totally not evil. Will you help us achieve our goal?"

"We'll help you out as much as possible, won't we?" Serena asked.

"You bet!" Hau responded.

"Without a doubt!" Ash said.

"Good." Lusamine nodded. "Now your first task is to take down any and all Team Skull members you see. Got it?"

"Yes, we'll do whatever we can to help the Pokémon." Ash said.

"Good. And remember, what we're doing is totally not evil in any way." Lusamine said.

So Ash, Hau, and Serena now have to find any Team Skull members, completely forgetting about UB-01. As the journey continues!

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Metal Navy: Oh. My. Fucking. God. It feels like I've seen this about a thousand times now. I. DON'T. CARE. This is how the story is supposed to be. You don't like it? Then read something else. I just can't take people saying 'you can't do bla bla bla' and it's even worse when it's something they copy/pasted from their profile. I'm just going to ignore anyone else that says anything like that.**


	18. 17: Bubble Bath Fun

Chapter 17: Bubble Bath Fun

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

While Ash, Hau, and Serena are trying to find Team Skull, Misty keeps trying to get Ash's attention, but completely failing. Ash doesn't even care about her, AND he forgot her name.

Misty starts crying in a bush when a Pokémon walks up to her…

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash decides to unwind by taking a hot and steamy bubble bath. Iris comes in wearing a one piece that's 2 sizes too small.

"I see you don't have a lifeguard here at your beach." Iris said.

"I'm not at the beach, this is a bathtub!" Ash responded as if Iris was an idiot.

"No body of water is safe without a lifeguard." Iris smiled.

"It's only 2 feet deep, Iris, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned.

"You can relax. You're safe now that your lifeguard is here." Iris responded.

"Okay…" Ash said, a bit nervous.

However before anything else could happen, Misty barges in. She has a new Pokémon. It's a BLUUUUUEEEEEE Mimikyu.

"I deserve Ash, bitch!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Iris questioned

"I'll battle you for him!" Misty said. "Go, Mimi! (Misty's nickname for her unique Mimikyu)

"Alright, well I choose…" Iris started to say, until she realized she forgot to bring her Pokémon with her. "SHIT!" She yelled.

Then she ran off as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog, clearly embarrassed. Misty started to laugh at her.

"She's just like a little girl." Misty smiled. She looked up and realized that Ash had left because he's an idiot. Misty got enraged.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

Ash had changed back into his normal clothes, and was back to finding Team Skull with Hau and Serena, as the journey continues!


	19. 18: Conspiracy

Chapter 18: Conspiracy

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

* * *

While Ash, Hau, and Serena are traveling, an employee from the Aether foundation walks up to them.

"I was sent to you by Lusamine. Your new task is to investigate a cave on Melemele Island where mysterious stones were found. We think they might be related to UB-01, and we want you to gather as many as you can." The employee explained.

"Ok, we'll try to find as many of the stones as we can." Hau said.

The employee walked away.

* * *

Later while Ash, Hau, and Serena are making their way to Melemele island, they run into a girl traveling with a younger boy.

"Hi, I'm Luna." The girl said. "Me and my brother are taking part in the island challenge."

"I'm Ash." Ash said. "And these are my friends, Hau and Serena."

"Hey, even though we only met 5 seconds ago, wanna have lunch with us?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Hau said.

So they had lunch together, Ash and co completely forgetting about their mission. After the meal, Luna and her little brother say they are in a hurry and head off.

Ash and co decide to search for berries so Serena can improve her cooking.

"Weren't we supposed to be doing something?" Serena asked.

Hau shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and her brother arrive at an abandoned lab that was previously used by the Aether Foundation.

"Why are we even here?" The brother who apparently doesn't have a name asked.

"Because I said so." Luna said.

After looking inside of the lab for a bit, they find a mind controlling device that was on.

"That must be why all of those girls are falling for Ash!" The brother said. He grabbed one of his Pokeballs and sent out his Type: Null.

"Type: Null, destroy that machine!" The brother commanded.

The Type: Null roared, and then tore apart the machine.

"Good job, Type: Null." The brother said. He withdrew Type: Null.

"We need to find out what are Aether's true goals." Luna said.

"Right." The brother agreed. They left the abandoned lab.

Little did they know, the machine was not the reason the girls all fell for Ash…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yep, totally not evil at all. You really thought she was going to rape him?**


	20. 19: We're Just Trying To Fulfill Our Quo

Chapter 19: We're Just Trying To Fufill Our Quota OKAY

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

* * *

"Congratulations, James, you are now an official member of Team Skull."

James who used to be a member of Team Rocket, was now joining Team Skull, as mentioned by him a few Chapters ago. (HEY WHOA NO BREAKING THE 4TH WALL AHHHHHH)

"Really?" James asked.

"Yep, you will be paired up with Jessabelle (lol obvious Jessie clone), and we recently found this mind controlling machine that was broken. We managed to repair it, and you and Jessabelle will try to mind control any Pokémon you can to come over to Team Skull." The boss of that section of Team Skull said. "Got it?"

"Yep." James answered.

* * *

Later, after James and Jessabelle had met, they had been given the mind control device. Because the plot demands it, Ash and co were walking by.

"We have to use it to mind control that Pikachu." James said.

"Why?" Jessabelle asked.

"Because we have to." James said.

They aimed the device at Pikachu, but because Jessabelle has horrid aim, they ended up missing completely.

 **"** **Mind control device not being used correctly. Self-destruct in 5…4…3…"** The mind control device said.

"WAIT WHAT-" James said before the device exploded. He and Jessabelle were sent flying into the sky, Ash and co not noticing a thing.

* * *

Later, an Aether grunt picks up what's left of the mind control device, as the Journey Continues…

* * *

 _ **End of The Relatively Normal Arc**_

* * *

 **Author Note: Sometimes the Chapter Title will be cut off because it's too long. Which is just great...**


	21. Prelude To Arc 2

**And Arc 1 (The Relatively Normal Arc) is complete!**

 **As a sort of recap, I'll post the original episodes that were posted on GameFAQS as they were (yes, even omitted ones) so you can see the differences between the summary and the actual Chapter. I'll also put who posted the Chapter next to the name. (if an episode was omitted, it will be italicized)**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Welcome to Alola! - Dragondeity**

Ash and Pikachu arrive in Alola, and wander around looking at Pokemon, and Ash talks about how he's so excited to explore this new region and finally win the Pokemon League!

Meanwhile, their Team Rocket stalkers arrive, and discover that there is a Pokemon called a Mimikyu that imitates a Pikachu. So they catch one, and trick Ash by stealing Pikachu, and replacing it with Mimikyu.

Ash doesn't notice, because he's not very smart, and continues on with what he believes to be his Pikachu, as the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Happy Hau - Solar_Crimson**

After a meeting with Professor Kukui, Lillie, and Hala, Ash meets Hau, a new starting trainer that has chosen Popplio as his first Pokemon. Hau challenges Ash's Pikachu to a battle, and Ash accepts. After a tough battle, Hau's Popplio prevails in a shocking outcome to all.

Ash, being the good sport that he is, congratulates Hau for his victory, and the two decide to head to the next town together.

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Truth Revealed! - Dragondeity**

After meeting his new BFF, Ash travels to the next town. Meanwhile, Lillie noticed something off about Ash's Pikachu, and rushes to tell him that his Pikachu is actually a Mimikyu. Ash is shocked, and swears vengeance on Team Rocket. Hau, Lillie, and Ash head off to find Team Rocket, only to find that they have already left Alola on their Meowth balloon to return Pikachu to their boss.

Unfortunately, Ash can't afford a plane ticket to Kanto to get his Pikachu back, so he decides that his Mimikyu is fine for now. Mimikyu cries tears of joy as it is finally accepted.

Lillie decides that Ash is an idiot, but decides that she has to tag along with Ash and Hau to protect them from themselves. Ash and company decide to head for the local gym, as the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 4: Surfs Up, Cousin! - FalseHeroine**

Ash decides he isn't going to let his buddy Pikachu remain in peril. So he tries making money on the beach throwing Pyukumuku back into the ocean. He also forces his "friends" to help out. While on the job, the gang meets Samson Oak who is boogey boarding nearby. He tells Ash that it's nice to meet him as he's heard so much from the professor about him and asks how he's liking his new father. Ash is confused but doesn't ask questions so this can be a big plot twist reveal at the end of the season. Ash also gets hit on by a bunch of beach babes in a fanservice scene also containing bikini-clad Lillie. At the end of the episode, Ash decides his job is boring so he bags a Pykumuku and leaves without formally quitting his job. Samson Oak catches them before they leave the beach and says he would like Ash to have a pokemon. So they all head back to Oak's place... As the journey continues!

* * *

 **Episode 5: The Gang Fucks Shit Up - BNVshark123**

When Ash arrives at the lab, he sees none other than Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena waiting for him. They all have huge double D knockers now and are all 18 and in love with Ash. As they all fight with each other over Ash's affections, Ash wonders how Pikachu is doing.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is stranded at sea. Their balloon popped and they've been floating around endlessly, without food, for days. James has a hungry look in his eye when he sees Pikachu in his cage...

* * *

 _ **Episode 6: jar of mayonnaise - ss4parrothair**_

* * *

 **Episode 7: Grand Theft Pikipek - Makattack202**

Ash and co. are casually sitting around eating watermelons when suddenly a Pikipek swoops in and begins eating the seeds of the fruit. They think it's all adorable until it looks toward them and starts using Bullet Seed on them. Ash gets the brilliant idea of using the Pikipek to make more money.

He grabs the bird, quickly learning how to use it as a weapon. That night, he and his friends mug people with the Pikipek, using it as a weapon to scare people into giving their money.

In the end Ash realizes that all he's gotten is twenty dollars and a condom, so he just gives up. He captures the Pikipek because he needs to have the regional bird, and he continues his journey.

* * *

 _ **Episode 8: Gainax Ending** **\- BabbyThor**_

* * *

 **Episode 9: Praying to God - Dragondeity**

Ash, desperate to rescue Pikachu, decides to pray to his old friend, the god of the pokemon, Arceus himself. Arceus reveals to Ash that he can only truly save Pikachu once his heart is pure. Ash gets confused and gives up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is trying to resist the temptation to eat Pikachu, when suddenly, an Alolan Meowth climbs into their popped balloon. Meowth instantly falls in love with his sassy counterpart, and the two begin planning their wedding. As the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 10: Single White Female - BNVshark123**

Serena, realizing that, if she wants to stand above the other girls, needs the obligatory cute starter Pokemon so she can train it. But shit! Someone already has Popplio! She manages to sneak into the lab, taking two Pokeballs, which she assumes are the other two starters.

Meanwhile, Dawn and May, who have formed an alliance to win Ash's heart by presenting him with both as a prize, snicker. They replaced the starters in the balls with a Trubbish and a Vanilish.

Iris looks at them from afar. "What children," she exclaims. Ash needed a proper, mature woman. She reaches into her closet, pulling out a teacher's uniform. A low cut blouse that was just a few sizes too small, and a mini skirt, complete with a pair of 8 inch heels.

Misty sees that and whimpers to herself. Will her conservative schoolgirl gimmick work? Maybe she would have to pretend to hate Ash before he fell for her. She looked into a mirror and tried her best.

"Satoshi-Kun... You baka," she said with a blush.

* * *

 **Episode 11: A New Challenger Enters the Ring! - Dragondeity**

While Ash's old friends try to win his heart, Lillie finds herself falling in love. She doesn't want to be yet another unrequited Ash love story, but she can't ignore the feeling in her heart.

Meanwhile, Hau finds himself feeling the same way about Lillie, and decides he must win her heart. When he finds her taking photos of Ash without his knowledge, and practicing kissing on them, he cries himself to sleep.

Ash, as usual, is totally oblivious to all the love in the air, and the dramatic love... Octagon? I'm not sure anymore. As the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 12: Murder the Hypotenuse - BNVshark123**

Hau, deciding that the fire burning in his heart cannot be quenched, decides that he needs to take Ash out of the picture if he ever wants to have a chance of getting into Lillie's pants. But Ash's harem constantly gets in the way of what would otherwise be a very easy murder.

He decides that, if he ever wants to successfully kill Ash, he'll need to create an OU team. He consults Smogon to see what local Pokemon and move sets and natures would help him annihilate everyone in his path.

"Shit!" He smacks himself on his forehead when he sees that Smogon doesn't have any competitive movesets for any Alola Pokemon yet. He resigns himself to waiting until the neckbeards who run Smogon can give him the best possible team.

Meanwhile, still stranded at sea, Jessie begins to have "cravings," and not hunger. She looks at James with a twinkle in her eye. She gets the same twinkle upon looking at Wobbuffet... Who will she choose?

* * *

 **Episode 13: Ash loses again - Mega_Greninja**

Ash decides to challenge the Alola equivalent of the E4 and loses. Then he strugles with deep depression and drug abuse until Prof. Oak speaks to him via telekinesis and tells that he is destined to be a loser, and tells him to meet his cousin Samson to train to be on the show "The Biggest Loser".

* * *

 **Episode 14: The Sad Fate of Team Rocket - Dragondeity**

Lillie realizes that the only way she can get ahead of the other girls in the Ash-love-competition is to rescue Pikachu, so while Ash goes on "The Biggest Loser", she and Hau investigate Team Rocket's whereabouts, and discover that they were seen by a fisherman to get lost at sea.

The two take out a boat, and a couple of times, Hau almost confesses his love, but he can't work up the courage.

When they reach Team Rocket's balloon, they find utter chaos. Meowth's girlfriend, Alolan Meowth is stressed out about the wedding, and is pulling all her fur out. Meowth is trying to eat Pikachu, who is running on the top of the popped Meowth balloon for safety, and James is beating up Wobuffet for taking his girl.

Lillie and Hau sneakily take Pikachu away from a howling Meowth, and quickly ride away in their boat, traumatized for life as the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 15: What the Literal F***. - TheEpicMewtwo**

Hau realizes that he has to work up the courage before it's too late and Lillie returns Pikachu, so he finally is able to do so and confess his love to her.

Lillie is flattered, but explains that it would never work out because she's actually UB-01. She transforms into a jellyfish and flies away. Hau returns Pikachu to Ash as the journey continues!

* * *

 **Episode 16: The Competition Intensifies - Dragondeity**

Now that Lillie is out of the picture, Ash and Hau must find a new main female character. Obviously, Dawn, May, Serena, Iris, and Misty all want to be that girl. Finally, it is decided that they should have a battle. Not a Pokemon battle, a person battle.

They all battle it out with their fists, teeth, and some knives from the local IKEA. But in the end, the only one left alive is Serena, who murdered all the others without hesitation. Ash and Hau are horrified, and are not really sure that they want Serena hanging around, but without a female character, the feminists would have their heads, and no one else could come on such short notice, so they reluctantly welcome Serena back.

Meanwhile, a friendly fisherman has rescued Team Rocket, but at this point their team cohesiveness is gone, and they have to split up. Meowth and his fiancee head back to Alola to get ready for their upcoming wedding, Jessie and Wobuffet head back to Kalos for their wedding, and James decides to join Team Skull, as the Journey Continues!

* * *

 **Episode 17: I dream of Jillian - Mega_Greninja**

While on The Biggest Loser, Ash gets a crush on Jillian Michaels and tries to get her to notice him. This makes the girls jealous, so they start to flirt on Bob Harper, later to find out both trainers are gay. They then return on their journey to find UB-01

* * *

 **Episode 18: Aether Foundation - TheEpicMewtwo**

Ash, Hau, and Serena arrive at the "Totally Not Evil Foundation," as shown by a sign that says "Evil Foundation" with "Totally Not" scribbled above. When they enter, several workers inform them that what they are doing is totally not evil. They arrive in Lusamine's office, and she gives a monologue, making sure to highlight her not-evilness. Ash, Hau, and Serena agree to help her out as much as possible. She sends them after Team Skull and James, as the Journey Continues!

* * *

 _ **Episode 19: The End of the Journey. - Axel21x**_

 _Ash suddenly dies for no reason. Saddened by his master's death, Pikachu commits suicide._

 _The End._

* * *

 **Episode 20: Bubble Bath Fun - BNVshark123**

All of the girls are back to life because there zombies.

Mimmikyu, or whatever the hell the thing is called, feels left out now that Pikachu is back in the picture. It tries to win Ash back, but Ash doesn't care and doesn't even remember the thing's name anymore. Miminmimicyu sulks sadly outside where Misty happens upon him.

Meanwhile, Ash decides to unwind by taking a hot and steamy bubble bath. Iris comes in wearing a one piece that's 2 sizes too small.

This happens: watch?v=4BlYUBZCCmE

However, before they can do anything, Misty barges in. She's teamed up with Not-Pikachu and plans on battling Iris for Ash's affections Right now!

Ash doesn't understand, but the prospect of a Pokemon battle tickles his nether regions. He sits and watches...

* * *

 **Episode 21: Conspiracy - TypeNull**

Ash, Serena and Hau are sent by Aether Foundation to investigate a cave on Melemele island where mysterious stones were found that might be related to UB-01. On the way there they run into a girl named Luna and a younger boy that travels with her while she is taking part in the island challenge. Ash and co instantly make friends with the new people and invite them to have lunch together, forgetting about their mission. After the meal the two say they are in hurry and go off, while Ash and co decide to go search for berries at the nearby forest so that Serena can improve her cooking.

Meanwhile Luna and the boy arrive at an abandoned lab that was previously used by Aether. Inside it they find a device that can control people's minds which they suspect was used to make all the girls fall for Ash without a reason whatsoever. The boy sends out his Type: Null and commands it to destroy the machine. The two leave the lab and decide to investigate what are Aether's true goals.

* * *

 **Episode 22: We're just trying to fulfill our quota OKAY - TheEpicMewtwo**

James is paired up with a nondescript Skull grunt named Jessabelle, who is a complete Jessie clone. Together, to fulfill the 'Pikachu Gets Mind Controlled' quota, they restore the mind-controlling machine and attempt to use it to mind-control Pikachu and make him come with them for reasons. However, due to the power of love, friendship, and other tropes, Pikachu is freed from the mind control.

Meanwhile, we see an Aether grunt picking up the shattered mind control machine, as the Journey Continues...

* * *

 _ **Episode 23: End of an Epic! Ash's Finale!? - dirkac**_

 _Ash falls in love with Serena and go to Kalos together and is permanently written out of the show._

 _The Animé shifts gears and is now instead about the Male MC from Sun/Moon and starts off with him getting a Rowlet. MC Gril also comes up and introduced Lillie to Hau and MaleMC, and they decide to go fo the Trials together._

* * *

Anyways, see you in Arc 2!

 **The Filler Arc - 5 Episodes**


	22. 20: Demise Of A Cheater

Chapter 20: Demise Of A Cheater

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

* * *

Alain sighed. He knew that everyone knew (except for Ash) that he had cheated in the Kalos Pokémon League. He now lived in Alola.

But he was still getting shamed. Every single person that saw him screamed at him for being a cheater. He couldn't take it anymore.

He walked into the ocean and drowned himself.

* * *

Later, Alain's Charizard flies to Ash and gives him the Kalos League trophy and then flies off to some remote place because he's just as hated by everyone else as Alain, never to be seen or cared about again.

Ash looks at the trophy he has.

"Congrats, Ash!" Hau said.

Ash looked at a wood chipper to the left of him. He threw the trophy in there, and somehow, the trophy was destroyed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT ASH?!" Serena questioned. "Oh well I still love him anyway."

They continued on their journey.

* * *

 **Author Note: Please review!**


	23. 21: Reboot Requirement

Chapter 21: Reboot Requirement

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

* * *

Arceus stares down at the clusterfuck that was formerly known as the Pokémon Anime Canon.

 _"The only way to fix this is to destroy the world and erase Ash from history."_ Arceus realized.

However in the span of a second, Ash gained 200 female companions that are alternating between life and death. They are marching through Alola, trying to conquer it.

Every Legendary ever comes out of the ocean to kill Ash.

Obviously, all 200 female companions won't let that happen, so they attack all of the legendaries.

* * *

Female companion #84 was battling Darkrai, with Ash, Serena, and Hau watching.

"Do you even know what's going on?" Hau asked.

Ash shook his head.

Then, female companion #84 killed Darkrai at the same time Darkrai killed her.

* * *

Meowth and Alolan Meowth's wedding was interrupted by Articuno. But before Articuno could kill them, female companions #173 and 32 came to the rescue.

#32 got stabbed with an ice crystal, killing her. #173 saw this as her chance to finish off Articuno. After she did, she exploded, leaving 2 horrified Pokémon behind.

* * *

James was on another mission with Jessabelle when they were attacked by Yvetal. Thankfully female companion #164 was there to save them.

She had a bomb strapped to her chest, and she killed herself and Yvetal at the same time.

* * *

The Aether foundation watched as the Legendaries were at war with the female companions.

"How much longer before that mind control device is repaired?" Lusamine asked.

"Not much longer, Lusamine." An Aether scientist answered.

Lusamine smirked, as she saw several female companions fighting Latios and Latias.

The female companions threw deadly Mexican hats at the two Legendaries, killing them. Then they started to attack each other because they all wanted Ash to be with them.

They ended up all killing each other at the same time.

* * *

Eventually, there is only one female companion left, which is battling the last legendary (that's what she thinks), Mew.

Mew realizes it's going to lose, so it fakes its death.

The female companion smiles before exploding because of Mew.

* * *

 _"Oh crap what do I do"_ Arceus thinks as it stares down at its failed plan. The female companions have killed all of the legendaries, killing themselves, all except for Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena.

 _"I'm going to take matters into my own hands."_ It decided.

Arceus teleported to where Ash, Hau, and Serena were standing. It then Mega Primal Synchro evolves into Ultimate Arceus.

 _"We will now have a fist fight."_ Mega Primal Synchro Ultimate Arceus said. But as it's throwing the first punch, Lillie appears in her human form in front of Ash.

She takes the hit for him, and she dies.

Ash is pissed off for a completely unrelated reason, and starts to go Super Sayian.

Mega Primal Synchro Ultimate Arceus devolves into regular Arceus and flees.

Ash returned back to normal. He forgets about Lillie as he continues his journey with Hau and Serena.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: hmmmmmmmmmm gee i wonder what they would do with it. Well it ends with a generic new beginning and we can't have that happening. Yep, it sure would have.**


	24. 22: And The Uncanon Filler Ends

Chapter 22: And The Uncanon Filler Ends

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

Ash, oblivious as ever, has still not realized that Serena likes him.

* * *

At the Aether Foundation, Lillie is revived by Lusamine in her UB-01 form.

"Hello Lillie. Your sole purpose now is to serve the Aether Foundation." Lusamine said.

"Fuck that." Lillie said. She flew out of the building.

"Shit." Lusamine said.

* * *

After a while, Lillie found Ash. She transformed into her human form and started to walk toward him. Serena saw this, and got enraged.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LILLIE?" Serena yelled.

"It's obvious, Ash likes me the most!" Lillie said.

"He probably forgot you even exist!" Serena yelled back.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ash asked.

The two girls started to make up excuses, until Ash interrupted them.

"Just sort it out with a Pokémon battle." Ash suggested. Serena and Lillie thought that was a good idea.

Serena sent out Braxien, while Lillie transformed into UB-01.

Before any of the Pokémon could attack, however, Dawn comes running in.

"May has gone missing!" Dawn yelled.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, May is beaten and bloody, lying on the ground.

(Flashback to the previous chapter)

 _May was confused at the presence of all of the female companions. All they were doing was fighting the legendaries._

 _Female companion #5 was currently fighting Mewtwo, and losing. May decided to help._

 _Mewtwo instantly killed the female companion, and then went after May._

(End Flashback)

Mewtwo stands over May. It uses Psychic, but May dispels it.

"Heh." She snickers. "I hope you're done warming up…"

Mewtwo is shocked as May begins powering up.

"You **may** be the ultimate lifeform…" She says as she throws her bandana in the air… "But I am the ultimate wifeform!" Her body contorts.

Mewtwo looks at her in surprise as she turns into UB-02.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Well, I DID say it was going to get really crazy. :P**


	25. 23: Scandal In The Oak Laboratory

Chapter 23: Scandal In The Oak Laboratory

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

Serena and Lillie stop their battle as they realize May is missing.

"Where could she have gone?" Hau asked.

"Let's look in the Oak Laboratory." Ash stupidly suggested.

Somehow everyone agreed, and they started walking back in the direction where Ash, Hau, and Lillie had first met.

* * *

Lusamine swore. She had been so close to capturing UB-01, but she had failed. She gasped as she saw a battle going on between UB-02 and Mewtwo. She would not have just one prisoner, but two.

* * *

After a while, Ash, Hau, Serena, Lillie, and Dawn made it to the Oak Laboratory.

However, what they found, they didn't expect. They had overheard two random people having a conversation.

"I heard that someone was sleeping with Ash's mom." An unimportant character said.

At hearing that, Ash and co forgot about May and went to find the two Oaks, because that guy was talking about his mom near the Oak Laboratory, so somehow that Oaks were involved. (I know it doesn't make sense to me either)

* * *

UB-02 dodged Mewtwo's psychic attack as she unleashed Draco Meteor, a move she got using hacks.

Mewtwo realized it was in trouble due to the hacked moves, and flew off.


	26. 24: Return Of The Summaries

Chapter 24: Return Of The Summaries

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipek**

After a while, Ash, Hau, Serena, Lillie, and Dawn finally found the two Oaks and confronted them.

Ash sent out Pikipek so they couldn't go anywhere.

"Alright! Which one of you slept with my mom?!" Ash questioned, holding Pikipek like a gun.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Samson claimed.

They turned to Samuel Oak.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Samuel claimed.

Ash was angry. They were figuratively trapped in a corner. There was only one question on everyone's mind. Just who had banged Ash?

Suddenly, Ash mom walked in.

"Samson AND Samuel are your fathers, Ash." Ash's mom revealed.

Ash got confused and angry at being reminded of his fatherless past.

"Use bullet seed!" He commanded to Pikipek.

Then, Pikipek started evolving. It evolved into Pikipewpew. It is now a literal gun.

Ash then smiles.

"WITH THIS GUN! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

* * *

 ** _End Of The Filler Arc_**


	27. Prelude To Arc 3

**And the Filler Arc Is Complete! And you know how I said there would be 15 Arcs? Guess what? That's only the first Season. Anyway, a lot of the episodes had to be cut because almost none of them make any sense (due to why this is called this filler arc) so I was left with 5 Episodes. This is the shortest Arc in the entire series.**

* * *

 **Episode 24: Demise of a cheater. - MDS2005**

Alain was ridiculed by absolutely everyone back in Kalos because it became known that he cheated and got away with it, so he left in shame.

But he moved to Alola, however people still knew of the rigged battle.

He couldn't handle becoming an international outcast so he drowns himself.

His charizard flies to Ash and gives him the Kalos League trophy then flies off to some remote place because he's just as hated by everyone as Alain, never to be seen or cared about again.

Ash, just like at the Kalos League, doesn't even care and he's like "ok whatever lol."

* * *

 _ **Episode 25: Ash Becomes Black - NeoBowser**_

* * *

 _ **episode 26: along ash begin black - sanduice**_

 _pikachu became blue, hau became white, lillie became japanese._

 _and so, they met professor oak's alolan form, to understand this phenomenon._

* * *

 **Episode 27: Reboot Requirement - Makattack202**

Arceus stares down at the clusterfuck that was formerly known as the Pokemon anime canon. It decides that the only way to get a cohesive plot back is to destroy the world and erase Ash from history.

Ash and his 200 female companions that keep alternating between life and death are currently marching through Alola trying to conquer it. Suddenly every single Legendary ever rises out of the ocean. But it's okay, Pikachu's power inconsistency wears off and so he Thunderbolts them. They all die.

'Oh crap what do I do' Arceus thinks as it stares down at his failed plan. It decides to take matters into its own hands. It Mega Primal Synchro evolves into Ultimate Arceus and tries to fistfight Ash. Suddenly Lillie appears once more and takes a hit meant for Ash. Lillie confesses her love to Ash dies and Ash, super angry for a completely unrelated reason, goes super saiyan and oneshots Arceus.

Peace, if you could call it that, is returned to the Alola region, and Ash forgets about Lillie completely. He goes on to continue his journey.

* * *

 **Episode ? - NCh (this episode is technically part of chapter 22)**

Ash oblivious as ever, has still not realized that Serena likes him. Lillie start to develop as crush on Ash, leaving Hau in the dirt, feeling sad for himself. Serena and Lillie get in a fight about who Ash will like, and Ash asks what they're fighting about. They both start masking up excuses, and Ash tells them to finish their fight by battling. Serena brings out Braixen, and Lillie brings out UB-01.

* * *

 _ **Episode 28: It was all a dream. - Primal_GroudonX**_

 _Ash wakes up from his horrible nightmare._

 _"Professor Oak... What's happened to me?"_

 _"I feel sorry for you, Ash. You've been placed in a... *shudder* fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Episode 29: Ash Becomes a Black Cyborg. - Axel21x**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 30: Ash Comes Out Of The Closet - NeoBowser**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 31: Ash Goes Back Into The Closet. - Axel21x**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 32: Arceus uncreates Alain - MDS2005**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 33: This Topic Devolves into Complete S*** - TheEpicMewtwo**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 34: Everyone Suddenly Dies. The End. - Axel21x**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 35: Alain fucks Ash's mom - maagicvelcro**_

 _Alain fucks ash's mom. Ash is brought back to life just to feel the sweet release of death once more._

* * *

 **Episode 36: And the Uncanon filler ends - BNVshark123**

Just as Iris and Misty are about to clash for Ash's affections, Dawn comes running in.

May has gone missing...

Meanwhile, May is beaten and bloody. She has run into Mewtwo, who seems intent on killing her for some reason. Mewtwo goes and uses Psychic, but May dispels it.

"Heh," she snickers. "I hope you're done warming up..."

Mewtwo is shocked as May begins powering up.

"You may be the ultimate life form..." She says as she throws her bandana into the air... "But I am the ultimate wifeform!" Her body contorts.

May introduces herself as UB-02!

* * *

 _ **Episode 37: Pansexual Magikarps - NeoBowser**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 38: This Topic Used To Be Good With Many Great Episode Summaries But Has Now Devolved Into A Shitstorm of Galactic Shit - FalseHeroine**_

* * *

 **Episode 39: Scandal In The Oak Laboratory. - Axel21x**

* * *

 **Episode 40: Return of the Summaries - Makattack202**

Ash and co dig up the dirt on the Oak cousins. They decide to use their forgotten Pikipek gun from 33 episodes ago to interrogate the Oaks. They heard that someone's been sleeping with Ash's mom.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Samson claimed. They moved to Samuel Oak.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Samuel claimed.

They were trapped in a corner. Who banged Ash's mom? Suddenly Ash's mom walked in and revealed that they are both Ash's father. Ash, frustrated and confused having been reminded of his fatherless background, gets angry and has his Pikipek use Bullet Seed. Suddenly, Pikipek evolves into Pikipewpew. It is now a literal gun.

Ash decides to use his newfound power to take over the world.

* * *

 **As you can see, the Chapter number (24) is way off from the episode number now (40) and the gap will only get wider. And the next Arc has our first movie! (I'll reveal just the name if it)**

 **The Phantom Arc - 15 Episodes**

 **Movie 20: Ash Goes To School**


	28. 25: Ash Is A Baby

Chapter 25: Ash Is A Baby

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Red, along with everyone else on the Pokémon world, had heard Ash's words that had been screamed just a few moments ago.

He was worried. He knew that Ash was nearly impossible to stop once he was pissed off. He couldn't stop him alone. He would need help.

Help from the guy that stole the pokemon catch phrase "gotta catch em all" and used it in his own theme song.

He used the summoning machine to summon him.

Danny Phantom.

Now that Danny Phantom has appeared, holes in the fabric and time and space have appeared, causing characters from other universes to slowly start appearing in the Pokmeon Universe.

But whatever. He got what he needed.

"I need you to help me fight Ash Ketchum." Red said, completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be mute.

"Sure." Danny agreed with no motivation whatsoever.

They went to where Ash was, knowing that he needed to be stopped.

* * *

Ash cackled like a maniac as he held the Pikipewpew in his hand. Everyone except Ash's female companions were horrified, because they're idiots.

Suddenly the Oak Laboratory exploded for no reason, everyone somehow being fine.

Ash was about to shoot someone before Red and Danny Phantom stepped in front of him.

"You must be stopped, Ash Ketchum." Red said.

"Challenge accepted." Ash said, smiling. He threw a Pokeball, releasing Pykumuku, the only Pokémon he had that was inside of a Pokeball.

As the journey continues…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Guest: Don't worry, it's normal to be confused.**

 **Enigma506: Budum-Tss. Agreed. Oak for president.**

 **keaton-furman-prower: Thanks :)**

* * *

 **I'm going to try to update once per day, but if ANYONE posts something along the lines of "u** **can't have an author note chapter even though 32592450240524 other people do it" then I won't post any chapter for a week. And it'll start after this chapter goes up.**


	29. 26: May Accidentally Does Something

Chapter 26: May Accidentally Does Something

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Meanwhile with UB-02/May, she flew after Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was flying as fast as it could, but it was no match for May. She used Hyper Beam, killing Mewtwo. But for some reason Mew got caught in the blast, killing the small legendary also. Which is not good.

* * *

Red resisted the urge to laugh at Pykumuku. Then he sent out Lapras.

"Use Surf, Lapras." Red said.

Lapras summoned a humongous wave of water that washed over Pykumuku. Due to anime logic and type resistance Pykumuku didn't take a lot of damage despite being only Lv. 2.

Then Danny Phantom shot a ghost ray at Pykumuku.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

But due to Pykumuku having a shit speed stat it couldn't move an inch. The Pokémon fainted.

"Shit." Ash said. He returned Pykumuku. "Go, Mimikyu!" The Mimikyu hopped off of his shoulder.

"Use Wood Hammer!" Ash yelled.

"How the fuck-"

That was all Red managed to say before Lapras got hit with Wood Hammer, knocking the Pokémon out.

"God damn it." Red sighed.

While Mimikyu was happy about the win, Danny flew over to it at 112 miles per hour and punched it with an Ecto-Punch, knocking it out.

Ash got more angry, but not enough to go Super Saiyan.

"Alright, Pikipewpew!" Ash yelled. The Pokémon jumped out of his hands. "Shoot them!"

"Go, Charizard!" Red shouted. Charizard was released from the Pokeball only to get shot. Danny Phantom turned invisible to avoid the bullets.

Red had to send out Blastoise, who got shot. Then Venasaur, who also got shot. Then he sent out Espeon, who also got shot, god fucking damn it.

Red was angry that he was already down to his last Pokémon. Ash and Pikipewpew were laughing.

Danny took this chance to punch Pikipewpew as hard as he could, knocking out the Pokémon.

Ash then got pissed. He screamed, somehow summoning Arceus and then capturing it. But what nobody knew was that it was a fake Arceus.

Red then sent out his last Pokémon, his own Pikachu.

Then Ash used fake Arceus to obliterate Red's Pikachu, and then laughed.

Hau, Serena, Lillie, Dawn, Samson, and Samuel watched from a distance, confused at what the fuck was going on.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: And he won't be the only crossover character ;)**

 **Random Person: Thanks**


	30. 27: This Makes No Sense

Chapter 27: This Makes No Sense

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Ash suddenly ran up to Red and punched him in the face. He started to laugh, until he was flung backwards due to Danny using his ghostly wail.

While Ash is down, Danny freezes the fake Arceus, and then destroys it.

Ash gets even more pissed off. He uses several revives to bring back his Mimikyu, Pykumuku, and Pikipewpew, while laughing demonically.

* * *

The Aether Foundation was watching all of this happen.

"Are we still relevant to the plot?" One of the employees asked.

"I don't even know." Lusamine answered.

* * *

Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker had gone through one of the dimensional holes and ended up finding May in her human form.

"Hi, I'm May." May said.

"I'm Tucker." Tucker said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

Then they instantly became friends because story


	31. 28: Just Like My Japanese Animes!

Chapter 28: Just Like My Japanese Animes!

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

As Ash continued his battle against Red and Danny Phantom, a mysterious figure shows up in the distance…

Hau, Serena, Lillie, Dawn, Samson, and Samuel are shocked upon seeing him…

It's BroCilan, the son of Brock and Cilan. Cilan was the mother and carried the baby for 9 months, of course. Also he's 18 too, and more hunky than Kukui.

Taking the attention away from BroCilan, Dawn suddenly sets out to find May. After a while, she found the withered effigy that is Mewtwo's corpse. Something was wrong… very wrong…

Then Misty suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Dawn-sama…" She says. "It's time that I… I need to make sure you disappear… and never come back…"

Dawn looked horrified.

"Go Gyarados." Misty said. She then mega evolved the pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam." Misty commanded. The Mega Gyarados used it on Dawn.

Dawn barely managed to evade the attack, though her clothes get torn to shreds in the process.

Holding onto the scraps of clothing that barely cover her curvaceous and busty 18 year old body, she pleads for Misty to stop.

"No." Misty responds. "Not until Ash is mine."

The Mega Gyarados continued to attack Dawn, who only barely dodges each time. She notices Misty is crying.

Dawn sends out Piplup to distract the Mega Gyarados. The Pokémon sees the Piplup and starts attacking it, leaving a spot open for Dawn to run at Misty.

Before Misty can react, Dawn kisses her.

Misty runs away, face lit up like a Christmas tree…

And the journey continues…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: The Best Description of the plot I can give right now is that Danny Phantom and Red are trying to stop Ash from taking over the world.**


	32. 29: The Ultimate Battle Of Ultimatenessn

Chapter 29: The Ultimate Battle Of Ultimatenessnessness

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Ash stares at the opposition, including Red, Danny Phantom, and BroClian. He stares at the corpse of the Fake Arceus. He frowns.

After using all of his items, he only has one Pokémon left.

"Go, Pikipewpew." He says. He lifts the gun toward the group.

Before Danny can do his ghostly wail and stop him, Ash and his Pikipewpew are overwhelmed by a powerful light.

 _10 hours later_

Ash has finished his synchronization with Pikipewpew finally after 10 hours. But this isn't like with Greninja. Now he's fully combined with it, and both of his hands are converted into guns.

Everyone who somehow hasn't fallen asleep are even more confused.

"How the fuck can Ash fuse with a Pokémon that hasn't fully evolved yet." Hau questions.

Samson shrugged.


	33. 30: May x 1000

Episode 30: May x 1000

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Meanwhile with May, Tucker, and Sam, they find another abandoned Aether lab, with a cloning machine inside.

"I'm going to go inside because I'm an idiot." May said.

May walked inside the machine and accidentally spilled her coffee which she got from nowhere inside the machine, causing it to malfunction and create over a thousand clones of her.

The clones quickly pour out of the machine, killing Sam and Tucker.

The clones start to take over.

* * *

Ash-Pikipewpew is too much for BroClian and Red to handle due to his new form. Luckily, Danny has a plan.

He gets the Ghost Catcher from seemingly nowhere. He flies toward Ash-Pikipewpew, avoiding the bullets that were shot at him.

He forced the fusion through the Ghost Catcher, separating them, even though it was only supposed to work on ghosts.

Ash gets even more pissed. Before he can tell Pikipewpew to attack, Danny kicks the Pokémon with so much force that it goes back into its Pokeball.

"Shit." Ash says, realizing he's run out of revives.

Just before Danny is about to kill Ash, they see May's clones running at them from a distance.

"We need to stop them." Ash realized.

"Right." Danny said.

Ash, Danny, BroClian, Hau, Serena, Lillie, Samson, and Samuel all team up to stop the May clones, as the journey continues…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Indeed, just like anime. Yep, Pikipewpew isn't even at its final evolution :)**


	34. 31: Advancesherpping

Chapter 31: Advancesherpping

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

With May's clones on the run, everyone must work together to defeat them.

A Mayclone is running up to Ash, but Lillie transforms into UB-01 to protect him.

Iris is flabbergasted, but immediately gets knocked the fuck out by a Mayclone.

Ash is doing nothing, as usual.

Danny and BroCilan managed to kill a couple of the Mayclones, while Serena is stabbing some other ones with her knife. Samson and Samuel take the chance to find Ash's mom to bang her again.

* * *

Misty is all alone on a cliff, thinking about her titulating experience with Dawn earlier. Her womanhood quivers.

* * *

Dawn has managed to defeat a Mayclone and is now wearing its clothes, though these new threads are just too small for her! They're so tight she might slip out of them any second!

She sighs, only to see 10 Mayclones charging toward her.

* * *

Meanwhile with James and Jessabelle they get their Pokémon taken away by a Mayclone. They storm after it in rage.

* * *

Red tries to seduce a Mayclone, only for it to try to kill him. He kills it first, and then starts crying and runs away.

* * *

Hau decides to help UB-01 by helping her find the original May… The battle is about to get intense.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Well, they did have one line... and that was introducing themselves...**

 **Random Dude: Sorry, no spoilers :)**

 **keaton-furman-prower: You'll just have to wait and see.**


	35. 32: Team Rocket Is Back

Chapter 32: Team Rocket Is Back

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

"I figured it out." Danny said. "The original May needs to die to get rid of the clones."

He sets out to find her.

* * *

Ash continues to do absolutely nothing.

* * *

After 5 seconds, Danny finds the original May. Suddenly Borch and Cassidy appear in front of him and attack him for no goddamn reason.

They use the energy from his attack to destroy one of the islands on Alola.

That somehow destroyed the May clones, even though May is alive. (I don't know either)

However Danny realizes that the clones will rise up again if May isn't destroyed within an hour. He sees that she is running away, and flies after her.


	36. 33: Wally From The Future Appears!

Chapter 33: Wally From The Future Appears!

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Jessie and James suddenly decide to be a team again because why not.

They build a weapon that can connect with an interdimensional universe.

In the universe they find Wally.

"Hi, I'm Wally." Wally said. "I'm N's son from the future from another planet from an alternate universe planning to make myself unborn by selling my soul to Smogonites to save a third alternate universe from it's own meteor because I left my Ps4 there after I became a vampire and started wandering around Skyrim until I took a thousand arrows to the knee"

Team Rocket got confused at the explanation and leaves the machine with it still on.

What will happen next

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: No one knows which island got destroyed. They weren't which makes even less sense.**

 **Random Dude: Thanks**


	37. 34: Ash's True Identity

Chapter 34: Ash's True Identity

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Ash decides to take over the world again.

BroCilan, Samson, Samuel, Hau, UB-01, and Serena need to stop him.

Who will prevail?

* * *

While flying after May, Danny finds the corpse of his friends and sobs. Then he realized something.

"I need to kill Ash." He thought that Ash killed his friends, when in reality it was May.

He started to fly over to Ash, teaming up with Ash's Greninja to kill him.

Ash's Greninja hates him because he abandoned him.

* * *

Ash starts to laugh until he sees Danny and Greninja coming at him from a distance.

His smile turned into a deep frown.


	38. 35: I'll Protect You No Matter What!

Chapter 35: I'll Protect You No Matter What!

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

May gets tired of running. She decides to fight Danny.

* * *

While Ash is about to fight Danny and Greninja, May uses her power as UB-02 to take it upon herself to fight them.

Ash decides to watch and see how this will play out.

UB-02 takes the first move. She uses Hyper Beam on Danny and Greninja. Greninja dodges it, and Danny turned invisible to avoid it.

Danny flew toward UB-02 and punched her, sending her flying backwards. She retaliates with Razor Lear, another one of her hacked moves.

Danny dodged it, but unfortunately Greninja didn't. He let out a cry of pain as he got hit by the super effective attack. Thankfully, he was still standing.

He used Water Shuriken, getting a direct hit on UB-02.

While UB-02 was distracted, Danny shot an Ecto Ray at her, weakening her further.

Greninja was about to deliver the killing blow, but just then UB-01 appeared in front of them.

"The only one who can kill May… Is me!" Lillie exclaimes.

BroCilan, Samson, Samuel, Hau, and Serena all sweat from the sheer intensity of the situation.

"May-dono, I'll help you." They all hear from Misty, who orders her Mega-Gyarados to Hyper Beam Greninja, UB-01, and Danny Phantom.

It' battle now! Who will win!?

Ned from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide watches from the background… with a smug look on his face.

The newest villain!?


	39. 36: The First Final Battle Begins

Chapter 36: The First Final Battle Begins

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Danny, Greninja, and Lillie all manage to avoid the Hyper Beam.

Ash decides to join the battle, but not on anyone's side. Now it's Danny, Greninja, and Lillie VS May and Misty VS Ash, who sent out Pikipewpew.

Greninja is furious with Ash for making the fusion gimmick not just a one time thing. Ash doesn't care.

"Use Bullet Seed." Ash commanded.

Pikipewpew shoots Greninja in the leg. Greninja falls over in pain.

Ned laughs as Lillie and Danny prepare to attack UB-02.

Lillie turns into UB-01 to fight UB-02.

Danny tries to fight Mega Gyarados.

"Use Dark Pulse." Misty commands.

Danny is unable to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for him, Dark is strong is against Ghost. Danny is knocked out. Now Lillie has to fight Ash, Misty, and May.

As the journey continues…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Although I wasn't originally going to do that, I'll try to work that in somehow... ;)**


	40. 37: Secret Emotions

Chapter 37: Secret Emotions

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Arceus takes another swig of his beer as he watches the epic battle unfold on Alola. He gets too drunk and remakes Alain's existence.

Arceus then vows never to take another drink of beer again.

* * *

Alain finds Ned.

"Let's form a suspicious relationship." Alain said.

Ned nodded.

What could they be planning?

* * *

Wally from the future messes up the dimensional weapon, fucking things up.

* * *

In the middle of the battle, Danny Phantom gave up.

"I give up." Danny said. "I've been hiding these feelings for too long. I actually love Ash Ketchum."

Everyone in the universe gasped.

"Wait!" Misty yelled. "I also love Ash Ketchum as well."

Nobody gasped because everyone already knew that.

UB-02 takes this situation as a weakness of the enemies and tries to attack, but out of nowhere, Ned and Alain appear in the battlefield with a secret plan.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yep, ever since Chapter 21, everything has been in the span of less than a day (except for Ash's 10 hour transformation)**

 **Guesterooni: Clemont will appear, but not for a while.**


	41. 38: The Filler Begins

Chapter 38: The Filler Begins

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

For this all-important filler episode, we will focus on Richie.

* * *

Richie is in fact on the Alola region. He just happens to be on the same island that Ash and co are on!

"This sure is a nice region." Richie said. His partner Pikachu, Sparky stood next to him.

Then Richie heard two people arguing in the distance.

"I wonder what's going on." Richie wondered.

He walked over to the two people that were arguing.

"This is unethical!" The first person yelled. "You can't just use these wild Exeggutor to make logs!"

"But we need to!" The second person argued. "These Exeggutor are a nuisance, and what better what better way to get rid of them than to make logs out 'em!"

"People like you make me sick!" The first person yelled. He stormed off.

Richie walked up to the second guy. "What's going on?" Richie asked.

"We are gonna use these Exeggutor to make logs for our Palm Logging Company." The second person answered. "And they're perfect! Look at how long their necks are!"

"Wow…" Richie nervously said.

"I know, great, isn't it!" The second guy said.

"Sure, whatever you think…" Richie said.

"Thanks! My name's Axel." The second guy whose name was Axel said.

"Ok." Richie said.

While Axel was blinking Richie ran away.

"Aw man, we can't let that guy use those Exeggutor for logs! We have to do something!" Richie said to his Pikachu. Then he smirked as he thought of a plan.

* * *

 _That night_

Richie dressed up in a all-black suit so no one would recognize him. He and Sparky broke into the Palm Logging Company Building, setting off a bunch of alarms.

He ran to where the Exeggutor were being held. They looked very sad.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Richie said. He saw that there was a lock on the cage.

"Sparky, use Iron Tail on the lock!" Richie commanded.

Sparky broke the lock with Iron Tail, setting off even more alarms.

"FREEZE!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"REMOVE YOUR MASK!"

Richie and Sparky turned around and saw 60 Security Guards pointing their guns at him.

They were about to get shot at when every Exeggutor used Solar Beam at the guards, killing them instantly.

Richie and Sparky cheered.

* * *

 _The next day_

That morning, Richie and Sparky got off scot-free because nobody knew they were the ones that broke into the building, and all of the Exeggutor were free.

"Let's eat pancakes!" Richie said.

But as soon as Sparky took a bite out of a pancake, he evolved into Alolan Raichu. And as soon as Richie took a bite of a pancake, he evolved into Alolan Richie - becoming a surfer dude-bro just like his Pikachu.

He then stays in Alola forever, forgetting his past life because the waves are all that mean anything to him.

And so we leave Richie and Sparky with this cautionary tale about not losing yourself to those spiked Alolan Pancakes.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: For being the God of Pokemon, Arceus does a shit job at it. Guess you'll have to wait until the next Chapter to see what Ned does. :/**


	42. 39: The Filler Ends

Chapter 39: The Filler Ends

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Back at the 2 VS 3 VS 1 battle, Danny realized something due to the pointless filler last episode. He was not in love with Ash.

"I'm not really in love with Ass Ketchup." Danny said.

All of the Danny x Ash shippers began crying, and Ash got pissed at being called Ass Ketchup.

* * *

The wave that Alolan Richie was riding carried him all the way to where th battle was taking place, with Alain and Ned in the middle of the battlefield.

The wave got too big and drowned Alain.

Everyone cheers, as that cheater is dead is once again.

Then Lillie, Danny, Ash, Misty, Ned, Greninja, Hau, Serena, May, Samson, Samuel, BroCilan, and Alolan Richie all get confused about what the battle is even about anymore.

They agree to settle it by having Ash battle Danny.

But as they are about to battle, May transforms into UB-02…

And UB-03 makes its grand appearance…

As the journey continues…

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Well, next Chapter will be the movie for this Arc, so you'll get to see! :D**


	43. Movie 20: Ash Goes To School

Movie 20: Ash Goes To School

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Everything is set up to be so climatic…

The weapon that Team Rocket built is going haywire…

And UB-03 had just appeared…

And Ash decided to ruin it.

"I'm going to go to school." He said. He walked away, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"The fuck?" Serena questioned.

* * *

 **Day 1**

After a while of aimlessly walking around, Ash finally found the school.

He walked into the classroom, and a hooded figure was teaching the class, along with Professor Kukui.

"Who are you?" The hooded figure asked.

"I'm Ash, and I want to go to school here." Ash said.

"Ok, but you have detention for coming to school late." Kukui said.

"WHAT?!" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"Sit down." The hooded figure said.

Ash sat down in the empty seat.

There were 9 other students in the class. They were Caillou, Dora, Freddy Fazbear, Brock, Barney, Rosie, Donald Trump, Spongebob, and Squidward.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our late arrival, Ash Ketchum." Kukui said.

Nobody said "hi" to Ash because they knew he was a loser.

"This Pokémon Training Class will take 30 days for all of you. Now, I know some of you don't even know what a Pokémon is, and have come from alternate dimensions, but that's okay. By the end of the 30 days, I can assure that all of you will be experts at Pokémon." Kukui explained. "For this first day, all of you will introduce yourselves. First is Caillou."

"Hello. I am Caillou. I have my own show." Caillou said.

"Thank you, Caillou. Next is Freddy Fazbear." Kukui said.

"Hello. I am Freddy Fazbear. I kill people for fun." Freddy said.

"Thank you, Freddy. Next is Brock." Kukui said.

"Hello. I am Brock. I traveled with Ash for quite a while before we had to go our separate ways." Brock said.

"Thank you, Brock. Next is Dora." Kukui said.

"Hello, I am Dora. I also have my own TV show." Dora said.

"Thank you, Dora. Next is Barney." Kukui said.

"Hello, I am Barney. I too have my own TV show." Barney said.

"Thank you, Barney. Next is Rosie." Kukui said.

"Hello. I am Rosie. I am Caillou's sister." Rosie said.

"Thank you, Rosie. Next is Donald Trump." Kukui said.

"Hello, I am Donald Trump. I am the president of the United States." Donald said.

"Thank you, Donald Trump. Next is Spongebob." Kukui said.

"Hello, I'm Spongebob Squarepants. I work at the Krusty Krab." Spongebob said.

"Thank you, Spongebob. Lastly is Squidward." Kukui said.

"Hello, I'm Squidward, and I'm here because Spongebob forced me to be here." Squidward said.

"Thank you, Squidward." Kukui said.

"Now, class is dismissed for today." The hooded figure said.

* * *

 **Day 2**

"Today we will be giving you a written test to see how much you know about Pokémon." The hooded figure said.

Kukui handed the test to everyone.

(Here are the test questions)

 **Question 1: What is a Pokémon?**

 **Question 2: Name Each Type Of Pokémon.**

 **Question 3: What do you do if Groudon attacks you?**

 **Question 4: Name all 52 genders.**

 **Question 5: Is this movie pointless?**

 **Question 6: Write down the name of the person you hate most in this class.**

 **Question 7: Is Sonic Unleashed a good game**

 **Question 8: is it in fact the peanut house?**

(those are all the questions)

After everyone was finished, Kukui got the tests back.

"Now I will post the test answers on the screen. First I will show Dora's." The hooded figure said.

"Oh shit." Dora said.

(Dora's answers)

 **Question 1:** A pokemon is stupid

 **Question 2:** I don't know you fucking idiot

 **Question 3:** I would stab it in the foot

 **Question 4:** there are only two genders asshole

 **Question 5:** your existence is pointless

 **Question 6:** Kukui

 **Question 7:** No it is worse than sonic 06 and sonic boom

 **Question 8:** wtf why are you quoting the nutshack that is the worst thing in existence you two year old faggot

Kukui and The Hooded man were enraged, while everyone else laughing.

"That's it. The rest of class is cancelled. Dora. Come see me in the principal's office." Kukui said.

* * *

 **Day 3**

"Ok, class. Today you will begin a tournament. Here will be the matchups:" Kukui said.

Caillou vs Dora

Rosie vs Barney

Spongebob vs Squidward

Donald Trump vs Freddy Fazbear

Ash vs Brock

"Anyone who doesn't have any Pokémon will be given 3 rental ones." The hooded figure said.

"The first match will be Caillou VS Dora. Each contestant will use three Pokémon." Kukui said.

"Ok, let's do this." Caillou said. He sent out his first Pokémon, which was Zapdos.

Dora sent out her first Pokémon, which was Magikarp.

It ended up that Dora's other Pokémon were Magikarp, so Caillou won.

Next match was Rosie vs Barney.

Then Ash realized something.

"Wait, don't trainers start at age 10?" Ash asked.

"Oh, shit, that's right." Kukui said. "Caillou, Dora, and Rosie are banned from the tournament. Barney automatically wins."

"WAAAELELLELELELELELEELELELALA." Rosie cried.

since I don't feel like writing a lot of battles out right now I will just say the winners

squidward wins against spongebob

Donald trump wins against freddy Fazbear

ash wins against brock

the next day the rest of the rounds will take place

* * *

 **Day 4**

"Here are the matchups for today" Kukui said.

Barney vs Squidward

Donald Trump vs Ash

squidward wins against barney

ash wins against Donald trump

"And now, the final Battle, Squidward vs Ash." Kukui

Before Squidward can even send out any of his Pokémon, Ash shot the Pokeballs with his Pikipewpew.

"And Ash is the winner!" Kukui said.

Squidward screamed in rage.

* * *

 **Day 5**

"Today will be your fist written test." The hooded figure said.

Ash failed because he's an idiot while everyone else passed.

(Gonna skip a couple days lol)

* * *

 **Day 9**

Caillou had the worst idea in the entire world. Poop on the floor.

"Poopy poopy everywhere. Poopy poopy in my underwear. Poopy poopy here it comes." He chanted. However no poop came out.

Then he got angry and destroyed the school. Thankfully everyone else was outside.

School ended early.

* * *

 **Day 10**

School was still out of session.

* * *

 **Day 11**

Finally, the school was rebuilt.

However the only thing everybody did was watch goanimate grounded videos

* * *

 **Day 12**

When everybody got to school, none of the teachers were there so they left.

* * *

 **Day 13**

gonna skip these days too

* * *

 **Day 16**

Caillou had another stupid idea. He was going to spread a poisonous gas everywhere, which he did. The entire school had to be evacuated.

"Caillou, how dare you spread a poisonous gas!" Ash said as Caillou cried.

* * *

 **Day 17**

school was cancelled due to Caillou spreading a poisonous gas

* * *

 **Day 18**

it was taking longer than they thought it would to get it out

(skipping a lot more days lol)

* * *

 **Day 25**

Caillou had one final plan. He was going to rule the Earth.

However when he went to execute his plan he sneezed, giving away his plan.

"Caillou, how dare you try to rule Earth!" Kukui said.

* * *

 **Day 26**

Spongebob annoys everyone with his laugh.

* * *

 **Day 27**

Everyone has to get new ears because they fell off after hearing Spongebob's laughter

* * *

 **Day 28**

Literally nothing happens

* * *

 **Day 29**

"Class, today is behavior card day." Kukui said. "This is the final day before the test. I just want to let you know that tomorrow, only the other teacher will be here.

Kukui proceeded to explain each card.

"If you get a purple card, you will get 100% extra credit on the test."

"If you get a blue card, you will get 50% extra credit on the test."

"If you get an indigo card, you will get 25% extra credit on the test."

"If you get a green card, you will get 10% extra credit on the test."

"If you get a white card, nothing will happen."

"If you get a yellow card, you will have a talk after school."

"If you get an orange card, you will have detention for 1 hour."

"If you get a red card, you will have detention for 3 hours."

"If you get a brown card, you will have detention until the test."

"Now pay attention to this card. If you get a black card, you will be in dead meat and expelled forever."

"Now, time to give out the cards. First up, Brock. You get a purple card."

"Yes! Thank you Kukui!" Brock said.

"You're welcome, Brock. Next up is Rosie. You get a blue card." Kukui said.

"Yes! Rosie got a blue card!" Rosie cheered.

"Good job, Rosie. Next up is Squidward. You get an indigo card." Kukui said.

"Wow! Thank you Professor!" Squidward said.

"You're welcome. Next up is Barney. You get a green card." Kukui said.

"Yes! I got a green card!" Barney said.

"Good job, Barney. Next up is Ash Ketchum. You get a white card." Kukui said.

"That's okay, I guess." Ash said.

"You did average, so you got a white card. Next up is Spongebob. You get a yellow card." Kukui said.

"Huh? Why did I get a yellow card!" Spongebob questioned.

"I'm sorry Spongebob, but your laugh annoyed a lot of people, you that is why you got a yellow card. We will have a talk after school. Next is Dora. You get a orange card."

"Excuse me? Why the hell did I get an orange card?" Dora questioned in anger.

"Because you swear in class, that's why. You will have detention for one hour. Next is Donald Trump. You get a red card." Kukui said.

"What? How could I get a red card!" Donald questioned.

"Because you issued a travel ban, and IM TRIGGEREWEEDDE! NOW YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR 3 HOURS! Next is Freddy Fazbear. You get a brown card." Kukui said.

"Yay! My card matches my color!" Freddy said.

"NO! YOU DO NOT SAY YAY! YOU HAVE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE, WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION UNTIL THE TEST! GO SIT DOWN NOW!" Kukui yelled. "Next is Caillou. You get a black card."

Caillou got a shocked look on his face. "Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. Can I have another chance?"

"NO YOU CAN NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT EVER! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT AND EXPELLED! I WILL ALSO CALL YOUR PARENTS! GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" Kukui yelled.

"nononononononononononononononononono" Caillou cries as he ran.

* * *

 _Caillou's house_

"Caillou, what card did you get?" Caillou's dad, Boris asked.

"Um. Um. I got a black card." Caillou said. Boris got angry.

 **"** **CAILLOU! HOW DARE YOU GET A BLACK CARD! THAT'S IT. YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 2469368194389136831486139451945891849518 TRANQUILITIES. GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."** Boris yelled.

Caillou ran up to his room while crying.

* * *

 _The school at Alola_

"Tomorrow is the big test, and I will not be here. Good luck to everyone." Kukui said.

* * *

 **Day 30**

"Today is the day of the big test." The hooded figure said. "You will have an hour to complete it, and when you are done, you will hand it in to me."

Then the hooded figure passed out the tests to everyone.

After an hour, everyone had completed it.

"Ash Ketchum, see me after class." The hooded figure said.

 _After class_

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"You got a zero on your test." The hooded figure said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Because it is me, GARY OAK!" The hooded figure revealed itself to be Gary Oak.

Then Gary gets killed by UB-02 and UB-03

 ** _End Of The Phantom Arc_**


	44. Prelude To Arc 4

**And the Phantom Arc is complete! Wow, we're 1/5 of the way there!**

* * *

 **Episode 41: Ash is a baby - Jayjar100**

Ash tries to take over the world but Red and Danny Phantom team up to stop him.

Will they succeed? Or will Ash prevail?

* * *

 **Episode 42: May accidently does something - SilverPixelsMC**

May, now a ultra beast, runs and kills Mewtwo, but also accidently kills Mew. Which is not good

Meanwhile ash and his "friends" try to battle Red. Then, Ash gets pissed and captures Arceus and 1 hit KOs all of Red's Pokemon.

* * *

 **Episode 43: This makes no sense - Jayjar100**

After defeating Red, Ash punches him, but is stopped when Danny Phantom does his ghostly wail. Then Danny freezes Arceus and destroys it.

Meanwhile Danny's friends find May and become friends with her.

* * *

 ** _Episode 44: What The ****? - Axel21x_**

 _Ash suddenly dies again._

* * *

 **Episode 45: Just like my Japanese Animes! - BNVshark123**

As Ash continues his battle against Danny Phantom, a mysterious figure shows up in the distance... Iris looks shocked upon seeing him... It's BroCilan, the son of Brock and Cilan. Cilan was the mother and carried the baby for 9 months, of course. Also he's 18 too, and more hunky than Kukui

Meanwhile, Dawn, desperate for some sort of recognition takes the search for May into her own hands. Along the way, he finds the withered effigy that is Mewtwo's corpse. Something is wrong... very wrong...

"Dawn-sama..." Misty suddenly appears. "It's time that I... I need to make sure you disappear... and never come back..." She calls out a Gyarados and immediately mega evolves it and orders it to attack Dawn, who just barely evades the attack, though her clothes get torn to shreds in the process.

Holding onto the scraps of clothing that barely cover her curvaceous and busty 18 year old body, she pleads for Misty to stop. Misty, however, doesn't listen, and instead continues ordering Mega Gyarados to attack and strip Dawn of her clothes and dignity... Dawn notices that she's crying.

Using her Piplup as a sacrifice, she manages to get within range of Misty... and kisses her...

Misty runs away, face lit up like a christmas tree...

and the journey continues...

* * *

 **Episode 45: The Ultimate Battle of Ultimatenessnessness - Makattack202**

Ash stares on at the opposition, including UB-02, Red, and Danny Phantom, BroCilan, and Wreck-it Ralph. He stares at the corpse of Arceus, now being an atheist. He frowns, pulling out one final Pokeball.

"Go Pikipewpew" he yells. He lifts the gun toward the group. Before Danny can do his Ghostly Wail and stop him, Ash and his Pikipewpew are overwhelmed by a powerful light. Ash synchronizes with his Pikipewpew in a transformation sequence that takes up most of the episode. But this isn't like with Greninja. Now he's fully combined with it, and both of his hands have been converted into guns.

Hau, having seemingly been forgotten, questions how Ash fused with a Pokemon that isn't fully evolved.

* * *

 **Episode 46: May x 1000 - Jayjar100**

May accidentally creates thousands of clones of herself and kills Danny's friends.

Meanwhile Danny defeats Ash , but then they have to team up when May's clones begin to take over.

* * *

 **Episode 47: Advancesherpping - BNVshark123**

With May's clones on the run, everyone must work together to defeat all of them, but just as Ash is about to do absolutely nothing, Ub-01 suddenly appears. It reveals itself as Lillie to Ash, and has changed her personality to that of a Deadpan Loli, because everyone loves those.

Iris is flabbergasted, but immediately gets knocked the fuck out by a Mayclone.

Meanwhile, Misty is all alone on a cliff, thinking about her titulating experience with Dawn earlier. Her womanhood quivers.

Dawn has managed to defeat a May clone and is now wearing its clothes, though these new threads are just too small for her! They're so tight she might just slip out of them any second!

Hau decides to help Ub-01 by telling her where Prime May is... The battle is about to get intense.

Serena is... Somewhere...

Ash suddenly doesn't want Prime May to die, and goes running after.

* * *

 **Episode 48: Team Rocket is back - Jayjar100**

Meanwhile Danny figures out that you have to kill the original May to kill them all. After 5 seconds he finds her and tries to kill her, but Butch and Cassidy attack Danny, making him unwittingly destroy most Alola.

But hey, the May clones are gone!

* * *

 **Episode 49: Wally from the future appears! - sanduice**

Team rocket builds an weapon that can connect with an interdimensional universe, and there they find Wally, who's N's son from the future from another planet from an alternate universe planning to make himself unborn by selling his soul to Smogonites to save a third alternate universe from it's own meteor because he left his Ps4 there after he became a vampire and started wandering around Skyrim untill he took a thousand arrows to the knee

what will happen next

* * *

 **Episode 50: Ash's True Identity - Jayjar100**

It was revealed that Ash is the true villain. Danny finds the corpse of his friends and sobs until he realizes that he must defeat Ash.

Ash tries to escape Alola and go to Danny's universe to take over there.

Meanwhile Danny finds Ash's Greninja and they team up, ready to kill Ash.

* * *

 **Episode 51: I'll protect you no matter what! - BNVshark123**

May, using her power as UB-02 takes it upon herself to fight Danny Phantom and Ash-Greninja. Just before Greninja can deal a killing blow to May, Lillie shows up.

"The only one who can kill May... Is me," Lillie exclaims.

Hau sweats from the sheer intensity of the situation.

"May-dono, I'll help you," they all hear from Misty, who orders her Mega-Gyarados to Hyper Beam Greninja, Lillie, and Danny Phantom.

It's battle now! Who will win!?

Ned from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide watches from the background... With a smug look on his face.

The newest villain!?

* * *

 **Episode 52: The First Final Battle Begins - Makattack202**

Greninja is furious with Ash for making the fusion gimmick not just a one time thing.

Ash-Pikipewpew doesn't care. He shoots Greninja in the leg. Greninja falls over in pain.

Ned giggles like a small kitten as Lillie and Danny recover from Misty's Hyper Beam.

Lillie once again transforms into her UB-01 form and goes to fight May.

Danny tries to fight Mega Gyarados. Unfortunately for him, Dark is Strong against Ghost. Danny is knocked out. Now Lillie has to fight all three of them.

* * *

 **Episode 53: Secret emotions - sanduice**

Arceus got drunk and remakes Alain existence again, alain forms a suspicous relationship with Ned and Wally from that future that's N son. What are they planning?

In the middle of the 3 vs 2 battle, Danny phantom give up, saying that he always loved ash ketchum, but Misty Gyarados can't accept it, cause it as well had hidden feelings for Ash.

May with Ub-02 along with Misty takes this situation as a weakness of the enemies and they try to attack, but Alain, wally from the future and Ned apppears in the battle field as wel with a secret and evil plan.

* * *

 **Episode 54: The Filler Begins - Chirthorpe**

Taking a brief break from our heroes for this all-important filler episode, we discover that Richie is in fact in the Alola Region on another island. He spends the episode trying to save a herd of wild Exeggutor from a Palm Logging Company, culminating in a climactic horde battle against the loggers.

To celebrate, they eat pancakes. Suddenly, Richie's Pikachu Sparky evolves into Alolan Raichu, and Richie evolves into Alolan Richie - becoming a surfer dude-bro like his Pikachu. He then stays in Alola forever, forgetting his past life because the waves are all that mean anything to him. And so we leave Richie and Sparky with this cautionary tale about not losing yourself to those spiked Alolan Pancakes.

* * *

 **Episode 55: The Filler Ends - Jayjar100**

Due to the pointless filler last episode, Danny Phantom realizes that he hates Ash.

Meanwhile the wave that Ritchie was riding got too big and it drowned Alain.

As Ash and Danny are about to battle again, UB-02 and UB-03 make their grand appearance.

* * *

 ** _Episode 56: What's Up In My Butt?! - NeoBowser_**

* * *

 **Movie 20: Ash goes to school - Jayjar100**

Ash realizes that he fucked up big time and goes to the school at Alola.

The majority of the movie is spent with him at the school.

On his final exam he gets a 0, and the teacher is revealed to be Gary Oak, who laughs at him for being a failure.

Then Gary is killed by UB-02 and UB-03

* * *

 **Now the Chapter number (39) is even more far off from the Episode Number (56) and as said before, the gap will only get wider. Sadly the next Arc won't have a movie :(**

 **Arc 4: The Randomness Arc - 21 Episodes**


	45. 40: Danny's Great Strength

Chapter 40: Danny's Great Strength

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

Arceus decides to reincarnate every legendary. However he places a special rule that shit will be fucked up if they are killed.

* * *

Not listening to Arceus, Danny decides to destroy every legendary. Now shit is starting to be fucked up.

Because he killed every legendary, shit is about to be fucked up.

But somehow because he killed every legendary, he gains the ability to revive two people. Little did he know that it wouldn't turn out the way he planned.

He decides to revive his two friends. However, they were reborn as UB-04 and UB-05.

"Fuck." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and James try to figure out another plan to capture Pikachu.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Glad you liked the movie. And this won't be the only randomness arc. There's at least 3 more in this Season. :D**


	46. 41: Ned's Redemption

Chapter 41: Ned's Redemption

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew**

For some reason Ned is standing on top of a cliff. He looks at the destroyed part of Alola. Now that the legendaries are gone, the world will soon go to chaos.

He laughs.

* * *

Ash stood stunned as he saw UB-02 and UB-03 standing over Gary's corpse.

Then he goes into a rage and throws two Pokeballs at UB-02 and UB-03, capturing them.

* * *

Team Rocket charges past everyone who is walking out of the school.

They run up to Ash.

"Look, a distraction!" James yells.

"Ha, that's not gonna fool me this time!" Ash triumphantly smirked.

"Look, **_TWO_** distractions!" Jessie yells.

"Huh?" Ash looks in a different direction, giving Team Rocket just enough time to capture Pikachu.

This time, Ash actually realized that Pikachu was gone. He screams every swear known to man, while Mimikyu questions why it's still traveling with Ash.

* * *

Danny and his friends find Ned standing on top of a cliff.

Going completely OOC, they push Ned off, laughing. But what they didn't know is that he survived.

After that, the Orre region exploded for no reason.


	47. 42: From The Ashes, Something Movie This

Chapter 42: From The Ashes, Something Movie This Way Comes

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

In the remains of Orre, a figure stands tall. Her name is Mai Calbay. She smiles.

She turns to her film crew. "Come on, we have a job to do at Alola." They then travel to Alola.

* * *

Ash decides to head to where everyone else is, which happens to also be where Team Rocket is.

Danny, UB-04, UB-05, Samson, Samuel, BroCilan, Brock, Serena, Hau, Greninja, Jessie, James, and Alola Ritchie were all chatting when a woman and a film crew walked up to the 15 of them.

"Hello, I'm Mai Calbay, and I'd like to invite you all to show off the footage of the Orre explosion." Mai said. Everyone agreed to watch it.

But while they were watching it, Mai stole everyone's money and Team Rocket's stolen Pikachu.

After the 15 were finished watching the footage, for some reason they want a sequel.

"When's the sequel?" Ash asked.

"We want a sequel!" Brock yelled.

Then everyone started chanting "SEQUEL!" For several seconds straight.

Then, Mai laughs.

She leaves, intent on destroying Kalos.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yep, an entire region just exploded.**

 **keaton-furman-prower: Yes, you definitely will. Ash caught the UB-02 that was also May. So technically he captured a human :/**


	48. 43: What

Chapter 43: What

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Suddenly Danny realizes the woman's intentions.

"We have to follow her." Danny said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Because fuck all logic, Gary is suddenly revived, and it's revealed that he was the one to destroy Orre.

 _Flashback_

 _Defying all laws of physics, when Gary was killed, he used the power of his mind to make the ENTIRE Orre Region explode. Oh and he summoned a woman that thinks she did it_

 _End Flashback_

Gary Oak laughed.

* * *

While on the way to the Airport, Hau finds a Missingno. He can't find any information on it in his Pokedex, but oh well. He throws a Pokeball and catches it.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: The absurd events happen wherever the plot is taking place.**


	49. 44: Pokemon X Hunter!

Chapter 44: Pokémon X Hunter!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

As the large group of 15 are chasing the woman, Arceus decides to make stupid decision #4624624572467246134624879630462 of the day and see what a different universe would be like.

* * *

 _Alternate Universe_

 _Ash captures a Lucario, conveniently equipped with its respective Mega Stone. Suddenly through the power of Deus Ex Machina, the Lucario's aura is glowing while detecting another two strong auras._

 _These Auras are from… Gon Freeccs and Killua Zoldyck, who are hunting the Ultra Beasts for an unexplained reason._

 _Gon and Killua throw their own Pokeballs, sending Killua's Ampharos and Gon's Lucario to the fight._

 _Meanwhile, Team Rocket encounters with Phantom Troupe, and Kuroro Lucilpher invites Team Rocket to join the Troupe. Suddenly, a chain imprisons them from above…_

* * *

Arceus realized that this other universe was shit and cringey and went back to the current one.

The 15 heroes continue to chase after the woman.


	50. 45: Team Rocket's Rebuttal

Chapter 45: Team Rocket's Rebuttal

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Danny Phantom suddenly gets a vision from the future that Pikachu would have something to do with destroying the world. He helps Team Rocket capture Pikachu.

The group is almost at the airport.

* * *

Lusamine sighs. Ever since Ash had tried to take over the world, she seemed to disappear from the plot.

She needed to find a way to be relevant again.

Then she thought of the perfect plan.

* * *

Lusamine and the rest of the Aether Foundation went over to Team Skull's hideout. Lusamine knocked on the door.

"What?" A Skull grunt questioned.

"My team wishes to fight your team." Lusamine said.

5 minutes later, the entirety of Team Skull was about to fight the Aether foundation.

Who will win?


	51. 46: Pokemon On Motorcycles!

Chapter 46: Pokémon On Motorcycles!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

The Aether Foundation is gaining the upper hand on the epic battle, but then Team Skull has a plan that will change everything.

When one of the Skull Grunts sent out their Pokémon…

It was on a Motorcycle!

Everyone was shocked at this.

Desperate to win, The Aether Foundation also put their Pokémon on Motorcycles.

* * *

Appearing from thin air, a mysterious blue cloaked man named Jace Beleeren watched the battle from a distance. He knows what he's going to do. He's going to investigate the Aether Foundation.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Well, it's a thing in this anime.**


	52. 47: Meowth vs Meowth

Chapter 47: Meowth vs Meowth

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Going back to a subplot that wasn't mentioned since the first arc, Alolan Meowth decides to break up with Meowth because drama.

They begin a ca-I mean Meowth fight.

* * *

Finally back with the main group, Ned suddenly decides to join them again.

"It's not like we shouldn't team up with him." Serena said.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Ash stupidly said.

* * *

Ash's mom is sitting happily in her house in Pallet Town.

Suddenly, she hears the window break. She looks up and sees 12 Serial Killers breaking into the house.

She screams, and jumps out the window.

The serial killers chase after her.


	53. 48: Luxrays, Littens, and Ursarangs! Oh

Chapter 48: Luxrays, Littens, and Ursarangs! Oh My!

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Unsure of what the fuck is going on now, Dawn, still wearing May's clothing (which is so tight) is bored.

Then she has an idea.

"I know! I'll join a Pokémon Contest because it's time I need to do something other than provide fanservice!" Dawn exclaimed.

She walked to the nearest Pokémon Contest, and up to one of the employees.

"Hi, can I enter this Pokémon Contest?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry, but to participate in an Alola contest, you must wear a skimpy string bikini that barely covers anything." An employee said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Dawn said.

She went behind a tree and changed into a skimpy bikini.

* * *

Meanwhile, May, also known as UB-02, quietly laments to herself inside Ash's Pokeball.

 _"_ _I don't want to be inside his ball."_ She thought. _"I want his ball inside me."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty is swimming in the ocean for no reason with a Tentecruel and an Octillery. She loves it and screams in ecstasy.

* * *

Serena, however, isn't happy with how things have turned out. This was supposed to be her chance to get into Ash's pants.

While the group is STILL running to the airport, Serena pulls Hau and Ned aside.

"I need a plan to get into Ash's pants." Serena said.

"I have a brilliant plan!" Ned proudly proclaimed.

"Wait, you're not planning something evil, are you?" Hau asked.

Ned realized that they were onto his evil master plan and flew away, never to be seen again until the arc where he becomes the main villain

to be continued


	54. 49: Wobbufett's Revenge

Chapter 49: Wobbufett's Revenge

 **Ash's Team: Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Right before the group is about to get to the airport, Jessie suddenly makes an announcement.

"I'm leaving Wobbufett." She said.

Wobbufett got so enraged it attacked Danny, UB-04, and UB-05. They had to defend themselves against Wobbufett while everyone else went into the airport.

Ash, BroCilan, James, Jessie, Serena, Lillie, Hau, Greninja, Alolan Richie, Samson, Samuel, and Brock charged past the employees and onto the airplane that Mai is on.

The airplane takes off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the huge battle with Team Skull and The Aether Foundation, they ran out of Motorcycles so they used cars instead, with Pokémon running over other Pokémon.

Team Skull is on the upper hand.

* * *

On the plane, Ash finds Mai, who has his Pikachu.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY PIKACHU, BITCH!" Ash yelled. He ran up to Mai and forcefully took his Pikachu from her.

Suddenly Gary Oak teleports onto the plane and highjacks it, sending it on a crash course into the ocean.

Danny Phantom is the only one that can save them but he's busy fighting Wobbufett with UB-04 and UB-05.

As the journey continues


	55. 50: What The Bloody Hell?

Chapter 50: What The Bloody Hell?

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Serena is freaking out on the plane when she sees a buff man on the plane.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Joseph Joestar." Joseph answered.

Then Joseph starts swearing out of nowhere.

Then everyone on the plane starts swearing.

* * *

Back with the battle between Aether and Skull, they ran out of cars so they had to use tanks.

"Wow this chapter was so fucking short" said cartman from south park

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: The tentacle scene wasn't even originally written by me. No, Ned wasn't behind the serial killers. Yep, that's how random this story gets. And later it'll be even more random.**


	56. 51: BUAAAAAHHHH

Chapter 51: BUAAAAAHHHH

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Hank Hill is sitting down on the plane. Then he notices that everyone is panicking.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned.

He got up and walked over to BroCilan.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on? Why are all these people screaming like lunatics?" Hank questioned.

"There's someone highjacking the plane!" BroCilan said.

Suddenly, Hank gasped. His breathing became short. His eyes widened. Sweat poured down his face. He began shaking.

It was only then he realized that the plane was heading into the ocean.

He slowly turned to where the pilot's room was.

"Oh… Oh… OH, GOD, NO!" Hank yelled.

He then questioned why he even was on the plane in the first place. One second he was in Texas, and now he was on this plane, about to die.

He opened the door to the pilot's room. He gasped. Gary Oak was the one highjacking the plane. Gary Motherfucking Oak.

"BWWAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hank put his hands on his head. This was the first time he had experienced true fear. Then the fear got turned into anger. He wasn't about to let some punk kid kill everyone.

Hank's expression turned into rage. His face turned red. He growled as he ran toward Gary.

Only as Gary turned around did he see Hank charging at him. Hank threw Gary aside and kicked him in the chest, knocking him out.

For some reason, Hank knew how to fly a plane. Right before it hit the ocean, Hank tilted the plane back up to safety.

He was deemed a hero.

* * *

Danny, UB-04, and UB-05 finally defeated Wobbufett.

Then suddenly Giovanni appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped UB-04 and UB-05, taking them to Kalos.

Danny followed him, and he got there just as the plane landed in Kalos.

* * *

Meanwhile Meowth defeated Alolan Meowth.


	57. 52: The Journey Of Max

Chapter 52: The Journey Of Max

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

Max, the younger brother of May is about to challenge the Hoenn League, and he is battling against a stereotypical youngster.

He loses.

He walks away sadly, but then a mystery man walks up to him.

"I'll give you strong Pokémon and lessons, but for a price." The mystery man said.

"Ok." Max said.

"You must incapacitate every gym leader and take every badge in their possession." The mystery man said.

The mystery man gave Max a Sneasel named ColdClaws.

* * *

Soon, Max arrived at Roxie's gym, even though she was a Unova Gym Leader. He effortlessly robs her of her badges.

He leaves.

* * *

The next gym he goes to is Brawny's. However, Brawny's Pokémon defeat ColdClaws.

"I need to train in Dewford Cave." Max said.

He went to Dewford Cave when he was stopped by the Ralts from that one episode.

Remember it?

No, of course you don't.

 _"_ _I know you're up to no good, but I'm going to help you anyway."_ The Ralts telepathically spoke. It joined Max.

Max walked back to Brawny's Gym.

"Wow! You're really going to try to beat my gym again? Don't you know tha-" Brawny was interrupted by Max defeating all of his Pokémon at once with Ralts.

Ralts then mindfucks Brawny, leaving him in a state of Braindeath.

Max takes all of his badges.

* * *

The next gym Max goes to is Wattson's.

"I've suddenly decided to give away all of my badges and this egg!" Wattson said.

Max took this chance and took the Badges and the egg.

* * *

Later, Max meets back up with the Mystery Man. The mystery man takes off his mask, revealing he's actually Steven, the champion of the Hoenn League.

"Steven?" Max questioned.

"I need the badges to redefine humanity!" Steven yelled.

* * *

Max continues on this journey because he doesn't really care and just wants to be Champion.

The same process repeats until he gets to the last Gym Leader, Winnona.

"I know what you're doing, Max, and I am going to put a stop to it." Winnona said.

She took out all of his Pokémon, and then commands her Pokémon to attack him.

Max is staring death in the face when suddenly the egg hatches into a Zapdos, because the writers had just backed themselves into a corner and used a Dues Ex Machina.

Zapdos strikes Winnona out of the sky.

"What the fuck am I even doing?" Max finally questions, taking Winnona's badges.

Then, ColdClaws evolves into Weavile and Ralts evolves into Gardevoir, completely skipping the middle evolution. Max has tons of all 8 Hoenn Badges.

* * *

Max finally meets again with Steven with tons of all 8 of the badges.

"Wait, I have to fight Steven to become the champion. Shit." Max realized.

But Steven isn't ready to lose. All of the badges resonate and fly to one of Steven's Pokeballs.

The end result…

…Is Flygonite.

This will end on a cliffhanger waiting for ratings to decide if it should be continued or not.


	58. 53: Fuck You

Chapter 53: Fuck You

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

The team working on the Pokémon Sun & Moon Anime saw that only 1 person watched past the 10 second mark in the Max special.

"Well, that's gonna be noncanon now." SilverPixelsMC said.

* * *

Back with everyone else, as the plane landed, Ash walked up to Hank.

"Wanna join our team?" Ash asked.

"Sure, since I have nothing better to do." Hank said.

A police officer ran up to Gary Oak and arrested him.

"Shit." Gary said. He was hauled off to jail.

"I need all of your help to find Giovanni." Danny suddenly said.

"Ok, but only if you help us find the lady with the movie of Orre exploding or something." Ash said.

"Deal." Danny said.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Enigma506: I don' think he would be very happy.**

 **wes27: Don't worry, I'm still writing Chapters.**

 **Guesterooni: I haven't really watched any Steven Universe.**


	59. 54: Gary Oak Is Dead

Chapter 54: Gary Oak Is Dead

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

A few seconds after Gary was sent to jail, he realized that he fucked up big time. It was too late to escape.

He decided to kill himself.

* * *

Alright since this Chapter is literally two lines I'm going to show you this Harry Potter parody I had to write for a creative story at school

Enjoy

Keep in mind this has nothing to do with what's actually going on

* * *

Hairy Porter Goes To Magic School

On a mysterious part of Earth, there is a realm, which holds what is unknown to most people. However, a select few are invited every year to come to this school. This school… is Magic School.

Hairy Porter had just gotten an invitation to this school. Hairy had long hair, so people mistook him for a girl. He had the most perfect glasses in the world, and there was a scar is the shape of a cloud on his head. He was also 11 years old.

Hairy was not sure where to go. He was at Queen's Crossing, where the supposed train would be. He decided to ask someone who was around his age. He found a girl, who looked like she knew what she was doing. Hairy walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the train for Magic School is?" Hairy asked the girl. She turned to face him.

"Oh, you're going to Magic School too?" The girl asked. "Well hi! I'm Ronny. This is my first time ever hearing about magic, but I'm pretty sure that the train to Magic School is platform 3 and 9/4," Ronny pointed to what looked like a random brick wall.

Hairy looked at the brick wall. He believed what she said. He started running as fast as he could toward the wall, ignoring the shouts of people telling him to stop. But instead of crashing into the wall, Hairy went straight through it.

Soon, Ronny came through it also. "Look! There's the train!" She said, pointing to said train.

One train ride later, Hairy, Ronny, and a lot of other 11 year olds had arrived at Magic School. The headmaster of the school, Bumblebore, walked up to them.

"Hello, I am the headmaster of Magic School. I am Bumblebore," The headmaster said. "You kids will have a lot to learn this year, so I expect all of you will be on your best behavior. Now, I will give you your wands," Bumblebore said. He gave everyone a wand.

Once Hairy had grabbed his wand, he felt different. It was as if he suddenly knew every spell in the world, and he could annihilate anyone who dares to cross his path.

"Now, your first lesson will be with Mr. Snapple," Bumblebore, who Ronny thought was very boring, said. Once everyone had gotten to Mr. Snapple's class, he gave everyone detention because they had their wands out.

"Everyone, this class will be about the history of magic," Snapple said. "First lesson. There was an ancient god who ruled over the entire universe, but was eventually defeated. However, he is planning to return very soon. Any questions?"

"What's the god's name?" A random student asked.

"Oh, isn't it-" Another student was interrupted as he suddenly died.

"And that's why you never say the god's name," Snapple said.

"So you just die if you say his name?" Ronny asked.

"Yes, Ronny, that is what happens. You will die if you say his name." Snapple answered.

Then, there was lightning. It struck the outside of the school, startling everyone. A figure appeared in the classroom. Everyone had just gasped.

"Oh no…" Snapple gasped. "It is… the god…"

Hairy realized that he was the hero, and he needed to stop the evil entity. He stepped forward, wand raised. He glared at the evil entity. A fight scene then occurred, with the evil entity firing magic spell at Hairy, who had to constantly dodge. How was he going to beat the evil entity?

Then Hairy had an idea.

"What is your name?" Hairy questioned the evil entity.

"It is-" The evil entity suddenly stopped. It only then remembered that you could never say his name without dying. The evil entity died.

"I can not believe that we did not think of that before," Snapple said.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Random Dude: Sorry, no breaking out of prison Arc.**


	60. 55: Kermit Purple

Chapter 55: Kermit Purple

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

While the group of however many people was traveling, Danny suddenly realized something. No, not that Joseph Joestar was traveling with them.

Danny realized that Joseph and his stand, Kermit Purple can help locate Giovanni's location.

"But first I need to break a camera." Kermit said.

Ash started to randomly take pictures of nearby Pokémon. Kermit took the camera and broke. Ash doesn't even care.

"Giovanni is in Hoenn." Kermit said.

So Danny, Joesph, and Kermit decide to split from the main group to find Giovanni, and Ash's group continues to look for the woman with the name the author can't remember.

/

Danny, Joseph, and Kermit suddenly realized that they needed to cross the ocean to get to Hoenn even though Danny could fly.

They are about to give up when Misty and the Tentacruel and Octillery from earlier come swimming up to them.

"We can help you get to Hoenn, but on one condition." Misty said. "James's innocence."

"Deal." Danny said.

Joseph blinked, and James suddenly appeared with them.

Danny and Joseph go to the Hoenn region on the backs of the two Pokémon, while Misty and James have some "fun" together.

"Giggety giggety." Quagmire said.


	61. 56: Where Are You From?

Chapter 56: Where Are You From?

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

After the three arrived in Hoenn, some kid walks up to Danny.

"Where are you from?" The stupid kid asked.

Danny thought really hard about his answer for several minutes.

"Yes." Danny said.

* * *

Since Arceus likes Drake and Josh he decides to make an entirely separate universe based on it. This universe will be from Josh's point of view, and you will know when you are in this universe when it says "drake and josh universe".

This universe will appear when chapters are so fucking short like this one.

* * *

Drake And Josh Universe

It's another sad day in your life. You are Josh, a severely overweight teenage boy who will probably be alone forever. You are verbally and emotionally abused by everyone in your life. Especially your dad. **** that guy.

All of a sudden your dad marries some broad and now you have to live together with her and her two kids. One of them is a little girl and the other is Drake, he's your age and he hates you. You hate him. His hair is stupid.

You come home from a long day of crying alone under bridges to find that Drake has taken over your bedroom, ruined everything and is now playing his guitar all over the place. And he's not very good.

That's it. All of your pent up rage and frustration is about to come out. You've suffered in silence for so long and now, it is your time.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" you scream, rushing at Drake in a fat fury.

Sadly, over a decade of not moving from the couch has weakened your motor functions. You trip on the cord to Drake's amp and fall flat on your face, shaking the entire house. Drake is so startled that he is not prepared for this earthquake. He stumbles, trips over his own guitar, and falls backwards through the window.

Oh God, what did you do?

You roll down the stairs and head outside. Luckily the rest of the family is out getting ice cream WHY DO THEY NEVER LET YOU COME IS IT BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ORDER THE EXTRA-LARGE BANANA SPLIT so they weren't around to witness what you've done.

You find Drake flat on his back in the yard, covered in broken glass and bleeding, his right leg clearly broken. He reaches out for your help.

Look, you're incredibly depressed but you're not insane. You can't just let Drake lay there in pain. He's never done anything to you. Except all the ridicule. And the physical violence. And what he did to your Oprah magazines...

Still, you have to do the right thing.

As Drake cries in pain, you carry him into the back of your dad's car. You have no upper body strength so this takes you at least half an hour.

Sweating dark stains through all of your clothes even more than usual, you get behind the wheel and pull out onto the road.

There are, however, problems. For one, you don't know how to drive. Two, your immense size makes it difficult to even operate the pedals. Third, your sweat and tears are blurring your vision.

But you make it to the hospital safely, and soon enough Drake is attended to by the doctors. As they take him away to have his leg looked at, your brother looks right in your eyes and says, "Thank you, Josh."

It is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to you.

The doctors take him away and you turn around in the waiting room to find your parents and little step-sister Megan. She still has ice cream on her lips, that whore.

Your dad is like, "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED" and you cower.

Really? Where does that fat **** get off, treating you this way, accusing you? That's all he's ever done! Treat you like **** and eat all the pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving dinner WHEN NANA PROMISED YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TWO SLICES.

"REALLY?" you scream. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF? AND THE PUMPKIN PIE! NANA! _YOU_ TAKE CARE OF HER BUNIONS!"

As you scream nonsense, you overact and make a lot of hand motions.

And you create a puddle of sweat on the floor, which you proceed to slip on in your fervor. You hit your head on the hard ground and black out.

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Random Dude: There will be more deaths in this series. And there's one coming up soon...**


	62. 57: Sonnada Beach

Chapter 57: Sonnada Beach

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

* * *

In Hoenn, Danny, Joseph, and Kermit are about to go to Pacifidlog city when they see a huge sleeping Snorlax in front of them.

Since Danny is a ghost and Snorlax is normal, Danny is useless against it.

Kermit is also useless against it.

Joseph screams in rage.

* * *

In Kalos, Ash decides to take a role call of who is traveling with him.

"So, BroClian, Hank, Jessie, Serena, Lillie, Hau, Greninja, Alolan Richie, Samson, Samuel, and Brock are everyone that's traveling with us?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Everyone else said.

"Wow. So many characters, I don't think everyone will be able to keep track of them." Brock said.

"Most of us will probably get only one line every 30 Chapters or something." Jessie said.

"That's correct." Ash said.

"God damn it. I wish I was more important." Hank said forshadowingly.

* * *

 **Serious AN: Whoa guys, it's been several months since I've updated this story. Holy shit. Yes, this will eventually get completed, with the same style you all know and love. But I have a challenge for myself. I am working on 3 other fanfics right now, and I'm going to start posting them soon. And I'm going to put up the first chapter of all 3 of them at some point so in the meantime this will be updating.**

 **Also, I'm not going to post an entire chapter that would be "here's who did what" at the end of each arc anymore. I'm going to keep the previous ones up, just to have consistency with reviews. Updates on this will probably be more than 24 hours apart since I want more people to be able to read this.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this!**


	63. 58: Gnoggin

Chapter 58: Gnoggin

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

* * *

While Ash and everyone else are still looking for that woman, Gnoggin suddenly appears in front of them.

"Hello, and I wanted to tell you all about my theory of Sun & Moon being the last Pokémon games." Gnoggin said. "Now you see-"

"Wait just a second!" Ash said. "What you're saying is bullshit because the Pokémon Company would lose tons of money if that were to happen!"

Gnoggin appears to be in a state of shock. He is sent blasting off into space.

* * *

The effects of the legendaries being gone FINALLY begin to show. Parts of the Sevii Islands start to disintegrate.

* * *

In Hoenn, Danny, Joseph, and Kermit finally arrive at Giovanni's lair.

They break through the doors and find Giovanni.

"I see you've finally arrived." Giovanni said. He smirked evilly.

"I will get my friends back no matter what it takes." Danny said.

"Then let's battle." Giovanni said.


	64. 59: Bump

Chapter 59: Bump

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

In Kalos, Ash bumps into Hank, who bumps into BroCilan, who bumps into Brock, who bumps into Serena, who bumps into Greninja, who bumps into Lillie, who bumps into Alolan Richie, who bumps into Jessie, who bumps into Samson, who bumps into Samuel, who bumps into Ash, who bumps into Hank, and the cycle just keeps on going.

* * *

In Hoenn, Danny is about to start monologging.

"I don't know why you took my friends, but I will get them back. I spent my entire life with my friends, and I will protect them no matter what. Nothing will stop me from taking them back, even if I'm on the brink of death." Danny monologged.

Giovanni clapped, and then sent out his first Pokémon.

* * *

Drake and Josh Universe

You wake up sometime later in your bed at home. Drake is in his bed, confined to the bed with a cast on his leg. He is still playing his guitar and leaving Twinkie wrappers everywhere.

Your dad pops in, insults you, and informs you that as punishment you will have to wait on Drake hand and foot, sitcom style, until he recovers.

That fatass leaves you to sulk with your new brother, who demands you make him a sandwich.

Wiping your tears away, you roll down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I hate Drake," you mutter to yourself. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate myself." You eat a jar of peanut butter.

You go to open the fridge and all of a sudden you are covered in blue paint. Once again you've been the victim of one of Megan's pranks. You hate that *****. You could crush her under your foot. You've dreamed about it.

This makes you even more depressed, and as you make the sandwich you get an amazing idea. Instead of meat, you include another ingredient.

POISON.

You now have a poison sandwich. You could deliver it to Drake...or...

You just made a poison sandwich. How ****** up is that? Well...you might as well go all-out with the crazyness now.

You roll up the staircase and descend upon Drake in his bed. Only you're not holding a delicious poison sandwich, it's a delicious chloroform rag. You take him out. You take Megan out, too, WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLUE PAINT, *****.

And then you set on to put your plan into action. And your dad said puppetry would never become a good life skill.

Hours later, you gather your parents to watch your work on tape. Drake and Megan are still unconscious in your room.

"Here, Dad," you say with a smile of chubby insanity. "I made you this sandwich."

But you will never know what happens next because this is a huge fucking waste of time like seriously lets get back to the main plot k thx bye bye bye

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Enigma506: Yep, this is back. And it is hilarious how his entire theory was wrong**


	65. 60: Battle

Chapter 60: Battle

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

As Giovanni is throwing his first Pokeball, Ash and everyone he's traveling with suddenly teleports to Giovanni's hideout. Ash pushes Danny away and decides to battle Giovanni himself.

Giovanni sends out a clone of Ash's Pikachu which will never be explained how he got.

Ash for some stupid reason decides to use Pykumuku against the clone Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt." Giovanni sneered.

Giovanni's Pikachu used Thunderbolt, OHKOing the Pykumuku.

The same thing happened with the rest of Ash's Pokémon.

While Ash was failing horribly against Giovanni, Danny took this chance to get his friends back. Giovanni didn't even notice.

Ash lost because it was a clone of his Pikachu so it had the exact same bullshit power that his Pikachu had only stronger.

Ash gets depressed.

* * *

 ** _End Of The Randomness Arc_**

* * *

 **Author Note: From now on, I'm just going to ignore reviews that just say: U CANT HAVE AN AS FIRST CHAPTER REMOVE IT when in reality it would mess up the reviews since each review is for a certain chapter. And now since Arc 4 is over, I'm going to have an AMA!**

 **Yes, that's right, an AMA. If there are enough questions I will post it as it's own chapter, but if not then I'll put it at the beginning of new Chapter.**

 **So, as you know I'm not going to do that thing I usually did in between Arcs. I'm going to have a more condensed version of it here.**

 **So, while this was Chapter 60, the actual Gamefaqs version was Episode 79. There's only two unused episodes, and I'll post them here.**

* * *

 **UNUSED EPISODES FOR ARC 4:**

 _ **Episode 62: Gunshoos makes Alola great again.**_

 _ **Episode 78: The Grinding Rhyhorn**_

 **And here is the title of the next Arc:**

 **The Double Universe Arc**


	66. 61: Ash Dies

**The Double Universe Arc**

Chapter 61: Ash Dies

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Mimikyu, Pykumuku, Pikipewpew, UB-02, UB-03**

* * *

Ash goes from being depressed to being very pissed off. He grabs a random Electrode that's about to explode and runs at Giovanni.

He and Giovanni both die from the explosion.

suddenly kappy appears for 0.000000032395678 seconds and never appears again

Wow what a short chapter

* * *

 **Now for the mini-AMA since I only got 1 question**

 **Guesterooni- Don't worry, he's coming back on Chapter 68.**

 **And that's the AMA. I guess from now on I'll just let you all ask questions in the reviews. Also, I have an announcement. On most Saturdays and Sunday's, I'm going to update a couple new stories that I'm making, so this may not be updated on those days.**

 **Also, on some really short Chapters (like this one) I'll probably update more than once per day (in writing, I'm actually on Chapter 70). So be sure to look out for another Chapter soon.**

 **Don't hesitate to ask questions! Bye!**


	67. 62: Another Stupid Plot Twist

Chapter 62: Another Stupid Plot Twist

 **Ash is dead**

Danny, BroClian, Hank, Jessie, Serena, Lillie, Hau, Greninja, Alolan Richie, Samson, Samuel, Joseph, Kermit and Brock all stare down sadly at Ash's corpse.

Suddenly, one of Ash's Pokeballs begins shaking. Out of it come Pikipewpew.

"It's me, Ash!" Pikipewpew yells.

"Pokémon aren't supposed to talk." Serena said.

"But it's not the Pikipewpew that's talking." Samuel said. "It's Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash-Pikipewpew said.

Apparently fusing with said Pikipewpew however long ago means Ash can use its body. So now Ash is inhabiting the body of a living, flying bird gun.

Hau shivers because it's too cold in Giovanni's hideout.

A random TV that nobody saw turns on to a newscast.

"This just in, the Sevii Islands have completely dissolved. Some say Alola could be next." The newscaster said.


	68. 63: Fucking Hell, Hank

Chapter 63: Fucking Hell, Hank

 **Ash is a Pokémon**

Everyone realized that a gun couldn't be the main character of the Pokémon anime. It would be too violet for such a kid friendly show.

The next best character?

Danny Phantom.

At hearing this, Hank gets enraged. He was supposed to be the main character. After all, his original show got cancelled. It was replaced by some shit called The Goode Family.

Hank's face became red with anger. His expression clearly showed how pissed he was. "I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled, charging at Danny.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alola, Team Skull had defeated the Aether foundation.

"Well, you defeated us." The leader who I forgot the name of said. "I guess we should tell you that we are the bad guys."

There was an overdramatic gasp, but only because someone else had caught a huge fish nearby.


	69. 64: Pikipewpew Fires Away!

Chapter 64: Pikipewpew fires away!

 **Ash is a Pokémon**

Everyone watches as Ash-Pikipewpew suddenly turns into a minigun, distracting Hank and causing him to miss Danny. Ash-Pikipewpew fires away at random things for an entire 22 minute episode.


	70. 65: Pikipewpew keeps firing away

Chapter 65: Pikipewpew keeps firing away

 **Ash is a Pokémon**

Ash-Pikipewpew keeps shooting stuff for another 22 minutes. Here is a list of some of the stuff he shot:

Air.

Wall.

Door.

Cody, Caillou's younger brother, killing him.

More air.

Some Cheetos.

Bill Cipher 1 second before he was going to make his grand return after gravity falls ended, thus causing all of the gravity falls fans to cry.

The color red (not the trainer)

and theres a lot more stuff but I don't feel like listing it

* * *

 **Author Note: Doc Manager wasn't working yesterday, so you all get 3 chapters today! Hopefully we will go back to our regular schedule soon.**


End file.
